A strange hero will join the young justice team
by darkdemon99
Summary: A 16 year old stands on top of a building who is he and why do most of the justice league seem to like him the young justice team has questions and he has answers can this demigod show this team how to have fun and will he still the hearts of both female archer and female magican. lots of supermartian aquarocket robanna spitfire and artemis crock/OC and zatanna zatara/OC
1. PROLOGUE: INDEPENDENCE DAY AND FIREWORKS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in Young Justice since they were created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti but the characters Johnny Titan Sonya Titan Zeus Titan Hera Titan Hermes Titan** Poseidon Titan Hades Titan Ares Titan Athena Titan Aphrodite Titan and Cerberus** these characters are my own design so no steal them This is my first fanfic and reviews are welcomed…I'm starting off with the prologue to see whether if people like this or not...and if you guys do then I will go on from here enjoy!*

**PROLOGUE**

_Gotham City  
July 4  
12:00 E.S.T_

It was a beautiful day in the park. The sun was shining, kids were playing, and parents were barbecuing. Suddenly, an icy chill came over everyone. An ice ray shot across the park and covered a man in ice. Soon, everyone was screaming and running around as, one by one, people were getting frozen.

Mr. Freeze stepped onto a large rock and looked down at the family beneath him.

"Enjoying family time?" He asked. He then lowered his ray gun and froze them. "My family has other plans."

Mr. Freeze stepped down and raised his ray gun to shoot another group of people when something suddenly shot out and hit his gun, causing him to stumble and lose his aim.

"Batman." Mr. Freeze said as he started to turn around. "I was wondering when-" He raised his gun to find no one behind him. He looked around wildly as laughing filled the air. He looked up to see Robin come out of nowhere and jump on his head, causing him to fall onto the ground. As soon as Robin landed he shot out two batarangs at Mr. Freeze, breaking the glass on his helmet.

"Oh, Boy Wonder." Mr. Freeze said as he stood up. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but, I'm kind of in a hurry here." Robin said.

"Kids, always in such a rush." Mr. Freeze said. "I prefer to preserve these moments, forever." He raised his gun at Robin.

"Not talking to you." Robin told Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze widened his eyes and looked behind him as Batman jumped from a large rock and flew into him, his fist flying into his head.

_Star City  
July 4  
09:01 P.S.T_

Meanwhile, on a bridge in Star City, Icicle Jr. jumped into the middle of all the traffic and created an ice wall. Cars, having no time to stop, smashed into it and flew over, hitting other cars as well. Icicle Jr. laughed maniacally.

He stopped, however, as arrows flew into him and his wall. And they were beeping. They exploded; demolishing the wall but unfortunately did no damage to. He looked to the top of the bridge to find Green Arrow and Speedy, already loading up more arrows.

"Finally." Icicle Jr. said. "I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here!" His arms grew spikes and he shot them toward the two archers.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked Green Arrow as they shot another exploding arrow towards the spikes. But there were too many of them and they jumped from the top to one of the metal rods connecting to the ground.

"I'm telling you now," He continued. "This little distraction better not interfere." He said as they dodged more ice spikes and shot more arrows.

Icicle Jr. Put up an ice wall in front of him but it was short lived as another arrow shot into it and it exploded. He shot more spikes toward Speedy. Speedy flipped over the spikes, grabbing another arrow. He quickly put it in his bow and shot toward Freeze Boy. It hit him square in the jaw and he flew backwards, getting knocked unconscious.

Green Arrow knelt beside him and chuckled. "Kid had a glass jaw." He said.

"Hilarious." Speedy said, unamused. "Can we go? Today's the day."

_Pearl Harbor  
July 4  
06:02 H.S.T_

Killer frost shot at Aquaman as he jumped down from the ice covered ship. She finally hit him and most of his body froze. He quickly broke it as Aqualad came up behind him.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman said as they both ran closer to killer frost

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused at the matter at hand." Aqualad said.

Killer frost continued to shoot at them and they both easily dodged it. Aqualad reached behind his back and grabbed his water-bearers. Killer frost shot at him again, this time freezing the water coming out of his water-bearers. Aqualad used this to his advantage and hit her with the ice, knocking her unconscious.

"Well?" Aquaman asked him.

Aqualad turned to him. "Yes I'm excited. Today's the day."

_Central City  
July 4  
11:03 C.S.T_

Flash and Kid Flash ran around Captain Cold in circles, disorientating him as he desperately tried to hit one of them with his ice gun.

"Stealing ice? Really?" Flash said. "Isn't that a bit cliché even for Captain Cold?"

"Come on!" Kid Flash said, exasperated. "I don't have time for this!" He lifted his goggles over his face and ran towards Captain Cold.

Captain Cold shot at him but it barely scraped against his shoulder and Kid Flash took his gun. Captain Cold started toward Kid Flash but Flash punched him, knocking him out.

"Calm down, Kid." Flash said.

"Oh, Pu-lease! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even! No, no way! Today's the day!" Kid Flash said.

_Washington D.C  
July 4  
14:00 E.S.T_

Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad stood outside the Hall of Justice.

"Today's the day." Batman told Robin.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman added.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash said as he and Flash ran up behind everyone. "I knew we would be the last one's here!"

The gang walked towards the Hall of Justice, surrounded by fans taking pictures and yelling excitedly from behind the red velvet ropes.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash! And Flash Jr!"

"I thought his name was Speedy?"

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well that makes no sense..."

Green Arrow leaned towards Speedy. "Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" He asked.

"Born that way." Speedy replied.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks." Speedy growled. "Not after today."

"Sorry." Kid Flash apologized. "First time at the Hall...I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

As they got closer to the Hall they noticed giant gold statues of the original Justice League over the entrance.

"Oh...maybe that's why..." Robin said as the sliding metal doors opened to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash" Martian Manhunter acknowledged them. "Welcome." He turned and started walking back inside, everyone else soon followed.

"You know have unlimited access to the gym, our-" Martian Manhunter continued as the doors closed behind them.

"And of course," He said as they walked into the next room, "the library."

The library was a huge room with book shelves lining the walls and two huge glass windows above them, showing more fans taking pictures of everyone.

Flash turned to them and opened his arms. "Make yourselves at home."

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin quickly jumped chairs while Speedy glared after them and.

"Quick de-briefs to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said to the other members of the Justice League. He turned back to the young superheroes. "We shouldn't be long."

He turned as a small scanner came out and scanned him. "Recognized, Batman, 0-2." It scanned Aquaman. "Aquaman, 0-6." It scanned Flash. "Flash, 0-4." It scanned Green Arrow. "Green Arrow, 0-8." It scanned Martian Manhunter. "Martian Manhunter, 0-7." It scanned Red Tornado. "Red Tornado, 1-6."

Metal doors that said "Justice League Members Only" slid open.

"That's it?" Speedy protested as they were about to enter the room. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back-stage pass."

"It's a first step." Aquaman told him patiently. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the onlookers above. "Who cares which side of the glass we are on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow approached him. "You just need to be patient."

"What I _need _is respect." Speedy protested. He turned towards the other sidekicks sitting behind him. "They're treating us like kids, no, worse...like _sidekicks. _We deserve better than this."

They all looked at each other then back at him.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked them angrily. "You're playing there game? Why? Because you think they are playing fair? No! Today was supposed to be _the _day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure." Kid Flash spoke up. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the real HQ!" Speedy told them, shocking everyone around him. "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists! And a pit-stop for catching zeta-beam teleporters to the real thing...an orbiting satellite...called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow turned around to see Batman cross his arms and glare at him. "I know, I know," He said. "But I thought maybe we can make an exception?"

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Or not." Green Arrow said.

"You are not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman said to Speedy. "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy interrupted. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He looked at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner...but not anymore." He took off his hat and threw it down at Green Arrow's feet.

Speedy walked back towards the entrance and glanced at the three sidekicks sitting in their chairs. "I guess they were right about you three. You're not ready." He said to them "I guess you do belong here." He finished acidly as he walked briskly out of the library.

Everyone looked after him sadly as one of the screens fired up behind them showing Superman.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." He told them.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman replied. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" He was interrupted as another transmission came through.

"Zatara to Justice League! The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Atten to block out the sun! Requesting full League response!"

Batman looked towards Superman. "Superman?"

"It's a small fire." Superman admitted. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman decided and pressed a button. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Batman turned to see the four young superheroes walking up to him. "Stay put." He told them.

"What?" Robin protested. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman explained.

"You're not trained." Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash asked.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash explained.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now..." Batman added. "Stay put."

"Glad you didn't bring 'you-know-who.'" Green Arrow said to Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." He agreed.

The Justice League members walked through the metal doors and left the three kids alone

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash broke the silence. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks?"

"My mentor, my king," Aqualad spoke up. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secret HQ..._in space_!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

.

"I've got a better question," Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

They were all quiet at that.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Aqualad. "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know..." Robin smiled. "But I can find out."

Robin went over to the computer monitor and started typing. The other two followed him, curious.

"Access denied." The computer told them.

Robin just smiled wider. "Ha, wanna bet?" He started typing in multiple codes.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin told him simply.

"Access granted." The computer told them.

A file opened up on the screen.

Robin read quickly over it. "Alright, Project Cadmus. It's a genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is." He turned to the people behind them. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad said. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey! They're all about justice." Robin joked.

Aqualad sighed. "But they said to stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin protested.

"What," Kid Flash interrupted. "Are going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!"

"They turned to Aqualad.

"Just like that?" Aqualad said. "We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin told him.

Aqualad smiled.

Cadmus was on fire. Firefighters were quickly trying to put out the fire while trying to save the workers from inside.

Two workers stood by a window as they yelled down at the firefighters.

"Help!"

"Get us out!"

"Stay put!" One of the firefighters said into their megaphone. "We will get you out!"

The building exploded behind them and the force caused the workers to fall from the window.

Suddenly, Kid Flash came running at top speed up the side of the building and caught the workers before they could fall. He swiftly carried them up the roof and set them down but quickly started to lose traction and slide down and caught himself on the window below.

"It's what's-his-name!" One of the firefighters shouted. "Uh...Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Why is that so hard?"

Robin and Aqualad ran up on the scene "So smooth." Robin said.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad said. "We need a plan. Robin-" He turned to see Robin running ahead. He shot a grappling hook at the ladder and swung over to the window, helping Kid Flash up.

Then Aqualad ran to the fire fighters and said:" I need to borrow that" as he grabbed his water swords and pointed them to the water hose the water absorbed into his swords and he activated them and made a platform as he flew towards the two helpless men he looked at them and

Said:"step aboard now"

Then aqualad entered the building and saw Robin sat at the computer and Kid Flash stood nearby.

"I appreciate the help." Aqualad said sarcastically as he walked in.

"You handled it." Robin said his eyes still on the computer. "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

Aqualad walked out of the room "Nothing yet but-" Robin was interrupted at the sound of an elevator closing.

They all quickly looked at each other and ran out of the room. Aqualad was staring at the, now closed, elevator.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad started.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said.

"This is wrong." Robin said pulling up a hologram computer screen from his wrist watch. "Thought so. This is a high-speed elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad walked towards the elevator. He pushed the doors open to reveal a long and dark elevator shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said, looking over Aqualad's shoulder.

Robin shot a grappling hook into the ceiling of the shaft and started to slide down.

The two left alone looked at each other and Aqualad grabbed the rope and slid down after him.

Robin's decent stopped as his rope ended. "I'm at the end of my rope." He said, slightly surprised at how deep it was. He quickly swung over to the side of the shaft and stood on one of the beams. He was soon joined by Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

Robin pulled up the hologram computer and worked on the defenses for the building. "Bypassing security..." He said as his face, going from red to green, popped up five times. "There." He said once the fifth one turned green. "Go!"

Aqualad pulled apart the doors and they entered a long hallway.

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin said.

The hallway seemed almost endless. It was dark, with barely any lights, and curved out doors were on every side. It didn't look like it belonged in the building from upstairs.

Kid Flash immediately ran up ahead.

"Wait!" Aqualad called.

Kid Flash suddenly lost his footing and fell right into the path of some kind of wooly mammoth-like creatures. He rolled out of the way just as one stepped where he had been previously laying.

Robin, Aqualad, caught up to him and stared as they saw the giant creatures walk down the opposite hallway. A white troll-like creature with red eyes and red horns looked at the four teens, his horns glowing.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

Robin opened one of the doors to reveal a huge room. It was filled from floor to ceiling with pods holding blue insect-like creatures.

"Okay I'm officially whelmed." Robin said.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the rest of the world." Kid Flash said, walking into the room. "The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. It generates its own power with these...things."

"Whatever they are, it must be what they're bred for." Kid Flash added.

"Of course." Aqualad realized. "Even the name is a clue: Cadmus created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too." Robin said as he walked over to a nearby computer. "Let's find out why." He plugged his wristwatch into the computer and started hacking.

"They call them Genomorphs." He said as he scrolled through the files. "Whoa, look at the stats on these things! Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!"

"They're generating an army...but for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"There's something else." Robin continued to scroll through. "Project Kr...But the files' totally crypted, I can't-"

"Don't move!"

Gray creatures that resembled spider monkeys ran into the room, followed by a man wearing a gold helmet and mask.

"Wait," The man said. "Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

Robin smirked. "At least he got your name right."

"I know you." Aqualad said. "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian replied..

"I think that's my question, kids, I'm chief of security. You're trespassing." Guardian replied. "But we can call the Justice League, figure this out.

"You think the League's gonna approve on you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked, confused. The Genomorph on his shoulder turned to him, his horns glowing red. "What are you...what have I..." He held his hand to his head. "Ugh...my head..." He suddenly looked up angrily and turned to the other creatures around him. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

The creatures sprang into action and Robin hastily exploded a smoke bomb. He shot a grappling hook up to a beam and easily escaped. The others weren't so lucky. One went after Kid Flash, who he managed to dodge and through in a kick or two. Dark Angel shot black spikes at the one she was fighting off. Aqualad threw two off of him and was thrown to the wall by Guardian.

Guardian went after Aqualad and the two dodged most of each other's punches. Aqualad finally grabbed hold of Guardian and electrocuted him.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and ran out of the room as an alarm blared. They found Robin down the hall breaking into an elevator. The creatures were right behind them.

Kid Flash ran up to him. "Way to be a team player, _Rob." _He asked, talking about how he had left them behind.

"Weren't you right behind me?" He asked innocently as the doors opened. They all ran into the elevator, "We're headed down?" Aqualad asked, looking at the numbers..

"Dude," Kid Flash said. "Out is up."

"Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down. On sub-level 52." Robin protested.

"This is out of control." Aqualad said. "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

It was quiet as the elevator _ding_ed. The doors opened to a room that looked like it belonged in an _Alien_ movie. Robin was the first to run out.

"We are already here." He said to Aqualad. He ran after Robin.

Aqualad looked before following the other two.

The four of them stopped, looking between two almost identical hallways.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin said.

"Halt!"

Coming out of bizarre looking hallway one was a blue humanoid creature with yellow horns. They glowed red as he raised his hand and a piece of equipment floated up. The equipment shot towards the teens. They quickly ran to bizarre looking hallway two.

The elevator doors opened and Guardian and his creatures ran out.

"They are headed for Project Kr!" The blue man said.

A woman in a lab coat walked out of a sliding metal door. Kid Flash ran around the corner. He saw the woman and tried to stop, but instead slid and knocked the woman over. He looked behind him at the closing door that said Project Kr. He quickly grabbed a black tube stacked near the door and lodged it in the opening.

"Hurry!" He called back to his three teammates, going inside.

Robin, Aqualad, quickly followed him in. Aqualad looked back at the people chasing them. And the door slid shut.

Robin was already at the computer. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad countered.

"Uh...guys?" Kid Flash said, standing by another computer. "I think you'll want to see this."

He pressed a button and a light came on in the pod in front of them. They all gasped.

"Wow." Robin said.

Inside was a teenage Superman.

Kid Flash walked up to the pod holding the clone. "Big K little r," He read on the sign. "The atomic symbol for Krypton. A clone"

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Robin, hack."

"What?" He looked away from the pod. "Oh right, right." He plugged his watch into the computer and easily bypassed the system.

"Weapon designation 'Superboy,'" Robin read. "A clone force grown in...16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way has the big guy known about this." Kid Flash said.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued reading.

"And these...creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the small creatures sitting above Superboy.

"Genomorph G-gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education." Robin said.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash said. "They're making a slave out of...well...Superman's...son.".

"No signal." Robin said, looking at his watch.

"We're in too deep." Kid Flash said. "Literally."

Silence filled the group. All wondering what they were going to do now.

Kid Flash:"this is wrong."

"We can't just leave him like this." Robin added.

Aqualad thought for a moment. "Set him free. Do it." He said, turning to Robin.

Robin quickly typed into the computer and the pod doors opened. No one noticed the horns and eyes glowing on the Genomorphs sitting above Superboy's head. Superboy clenched his fists and opened his eyes to look at the three teenagers.

Then he leapt and pinned Aqualad down on the floor

The two boys ran towards them as Superboy started punching him. They grabbed his arms and tried to hold him back.

"Whoa, hang on Supey." Kid Flash said.

"We're on your side!" Robin said, trying to get through to him.

Superboy punched Kid Flash and sent him flying through a glass tube, knocking him out.

"I don't want to do this..." Robin shot gas into Superboy's face.

. Superboy stood up, coughing, but otherwise unhurt. Robin shot a tazer at him, but he just grabbed ahold of the wires and tugged, knocking Robin off of his feet and sending him towards him. When Robin landed in front of Superboy, he just put a foot on him to hold him down.

Aqualad grabbed his water-bearers, shaping the water into a hammer. "Enough!" He shouted as he slammed the hammer into Superboy. Aqualad started to help Robin up but Robin just slumped right back down. Superboy just calmly started walking back towards Aqualad.

"We're trying to help you." Aqualad added.

Superboy just looked at them and then launched himself towards Aqualad, who easily dodged the punch. Aqualad dived into Superboy, knocking him into the wall. Superboy kicked him off.

Superboy punched Aqualad and grabbed Dark Angel by the arm, throwing her into the wall and knocking her out. Aqualad grabbed Superboy in a headlock and electrocuted him. Superboy growled and jumped straight up into the ceiling, trying to knock Aqualad off of him. He held on until Superboy jumped up a second time, this time successfully knocking Aqualad out.

Superboy walked toward the door on the far end and threw it open, showing two scientists, the Guardian, and the blue creature who had attacked the teenagers before. The head scientist walked forward and looked into the room and saw all heroes out cold.

ELSEWHERE

On a far away planet called mount Olympian the planet was nice peaceful calming A young sixteen year old boy named Johnny Titan son of king Zeus and queen Hera Titan and he was there prince but right now he didn't feel like being a prince to much rules to much responsibilities so he snuck out of the kingdom no guards no one but him as he was walking around outside of the kingdom he was enjoying the peace and quiet when he closed his eyes to feel the cool breeze through his face as he did that he didn't notice that someone stood behind him as they cleared there the young prince jumped at the noise and turned around only to see a man with dark shades covering his eyes he wore a red jack with yellow gloves and a cane as the man looked at me.

"Well young prince I see you have grown I take it your out of the kingdom due to stress or boredom or have you snuck out again to have your many fun adventures". He said that while chuckling to himself.

As I looked up at the man I said:" Oh it's you oracle I haven't seen you since you came to the kingdom and announced to us that my mother was going to have a daughter but please oracle call me Johnny I'm not too happy about being called prince as much as I am prince of this planet I just want to be free and have people see me as just a normal person not some royal brat besides my mother was once human and did things for herself she still does my father wasn't happy but my mother doesn't care I guess I have part of her in me since I am her son". As I looked at oracle and smiled and also had a small laugh.

Oracle looked at me and smiled and said:" yes I can see being called prince is quite annoying and yes Johnny you do have your mother adventurous blood in your veins as your little sister does too your mother was once human but fell in love with your father a god and a human even I saw that coming but again I am the god of past present and future" as he said he looked like he was in deep though.

Then finally I said to him:"um oracle is this conversation going anywhere no offence but I'm looking for an adventure not a story of my parents" after I finished I started laughing.

"oh sorry Johnny I always forget when I'm in deep thoughts but yes you're looking for an adventure I got an amazing one for you one that will make people see you as a hero and not a royal icon what I mean is how would you like to be a hero on the same planet your mother was once on planet earth" as he said that he looked at me as he saw my face brighten and I almost fell over then it hit me like a one of uncle cupids love arrows.

I looked at him still smiling and said:"wait are you saying I get to go to earth my mother home planet before she moved to our planet I get to be among humans"

After I said that oracle looked at me and smiled and said:"yes young prince oh I'm sorry I mean yes Johnny you can be among humans and show them your powers and save them using your powers"

Then I was still smiling then I looked at him and said:"but oracle theirs one problem with your adventure plan I'm a demi-god even if I used my powers to help humans isn't against our home planets rules to have humans see what we can do I mean if I saved someone using my god like powers how will people react?".

As I said that oracle looked at me still smiling I was confused why he was still smiling finally he spoke up by saying:"Johnny on planet earth there are afew heroes who come from other planets some from mars others from krypton even one female hero that is a race a Amazon woman that don't live with men and they believe that we are real beings not to mention some humans with no powers are dressed as heroes so I'm sure you will fit in with those heroes"

As he finished saying all that stuff I looked so happy I was almost flying around in circles when I looked at him I said "when can I go to earth when can I become this hero" then it hit me again "what about my family what about my baby sister"

Then oracle looked at me still smiling he said:" you can tell your mother but no one else your father would mostly stop you from going as would some of the other gods and your little sister wouldn't let you go cause she would be upset"

Ok oracle I won't tell anyone other than my mother but can you tell me what this big adventure is about I'm curious to know who will be working with me or if I work along with them "as I said that

Oracle looked at me and said:"your adventure is yours to control but I can tell you that you will be friended by young heroes that are sidekicks of great heroes". And with that oracle disappeared

As I ran back to the kingdom and I saw my mother I told her everything about what oracle told me and that I would be leaving soon to planet earth she was so happy that oracle told me about my adventure but was more worried about how my father Zeus would take the news as we were talking my mother gave me a box as I looked at her wondering what was in the box.

She said:"oh my son in the box is something that oracle told me that you might need if you are to become a hero I hope you like and it and I hope it fits"

As I opened the box I saw a dark red and dark blue suit with yellow stripes through the outfit it also came with a small domino mask that covers my eyes on the suit on the chest area was the symbol of a cloud and a giant thunderbolt.

I looked at my mother and she smiled and I said to her: 'thanks mom but what is with the giant letter J and the giant thunderbolt in the middle"

As I looked at my mother confused she said:"this is our family crest your father has the letter Z with his thunderbolt through the first letter of his name as do I and every other god on this planet so this is your letter J cause of Johnny and the thunderbolt through it is for you cause of our family"

I look at the suit and smile then I tried it on and it did fit my mother said that I looked like my father then my mother gave him a debit card with over 500'000 dollars so I could be better safe on the planet earth then she left me alone as I started packing for my adventure little did I know a fourteen year old girl with blonde hair and a pink dress named Sonya Titan my little sister stood near the door and over heard everything my mother and I talked about before my mother reached the door when she was about to leave my little sister Sonya ran away from the door tears in her eyes she didn't want to cry in front of her mother or her brother so she just ran not knowing where to go she just ran away from the kingdom.

After I started packing my stuff and was about to leave but my other gave me a hug then I met up with oracle and he took me towards the gates to be transported to earth he came with me to make sure no one attacked me and to see the apartments

Meanwhile when oracle and I left our home planet and arrived and found myself a apartment and decided to go out in my new hero suit and see if I can fight some crime while I was doing back on my home planet deep in the dark forest my little sister sat against a tree crying her eyes out after over hearing what I was doing while she was crying a dark figure came over the woman had black long hair with red high lights she wore a demon skull on her chest and red combat boots and demon wings she looked down at my sister

And said:" why are you crying sweetheart"

Then Sonya said:"my big brother left me he went to earth to go on an adventure without me I thought we always go on adventures together but I guess I was wrong" as she said that she started crying again

Then the woman asked my sister if she wanted to come to earth with her and she would help find where I was as my sister agreed the both walked together into a portal little did my poor little sister know that the dark figured woman was really the evil dark demon princess daughter of the dark demon king and poor Sonya was going to be his slave and use my sister as a weapon by calling her the dark demon girl.

ELSEWHERE

Back at Cadmus:

The three heroes were locked in pods, Superboy standing guard over them.

_Time has run short. _A voice whispered in their heads. _You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!_

The three of them woke up with a gasp. Superboy glaring at them.

"What?" Kid Flash asked him. "What do you want?"

Superboy only glared at him.

"Stop staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Uh...KF?" Robin said. "How about _not_ tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash joined in. "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat-?"

Aqualad interrupted him. "Kid, please. Be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Robin pulled out a small picklock.

"What..What if I..." Superboy cleared his throat. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash shouted.

Superboy looked sharply at Kid Flash. "Yes..._he _can.".

Aqualad changed the subject. "The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically."

"They taught me much." Superboy explained. "I can read, write, and I know the names of things."

"But have you ever actually seen them?" Robin asked. "Have you ever actually seen the...sky? The sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind..." Superboy said. "But...no. I've never actually seen them."

"Do you know what you are...who you are?" Aqualad asked him.

Superboy straightened slightly. "I am the Superboy. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he parish...to destroy him if he turns from the Light."

"To be like Superman..." Aqualad said. "Is...a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit...beyond your pod...beyond Cadmus."

"I live _because_ of Cadmus!" Superboy protested. "It is my home!"

We can show you the sun." Robin said.

"Uh..." Kid Flash interrupted. "I'm pretty sure it's after midnight...but we can show you the moon!"

"We can show you...introduce you to Superman." Aqualad added.

Superboy's eyes widened.

"No. They can't." The head scientist said as he, another scientist, and the Guardian entered the room. "They'll be...otherwise occupied." He turned to the scientist beside him. "Activate the cloning process." She nodded on went over to the machines.

"Pass!" Robin said. "Batcave's crowded enough."

The head scientist ignored him. "And get the clone back in its pod!" He told Guardian. Guardian went to grab Superboy.

"Hey how come he can call Supey an 'it?'" Kid Flash protested.

Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded with him.

Superboy shook Guardian's hand off.

"Don't start thinking now!" The head scientist sent a Genomorph onto Superboy's shoulder, taking over his thoughts. "See," The head scientist continued. "Your not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to _me_...well...to Cadmus...same thing! Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned and walked out of the room without a word.

The head scientist turned toward the woman scientist who was busy at work on the machines. He nodded at her and she pressed a button, allowing four needles to enter each of the pods, and entering the teenager's chest. They all groaned in pain as it electrocuted them and extracted part of their DNA, going into glass spheres underneath them.

"Where's double x?" The head scientist asked as the blue creature stepped out from the shadows. "Oh! Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories? And when you're sure the clones are viable..._delete_ the source."

Superboy walked down the hallway, heading back for his pod.

_Superboy, _He heard Aqualad whisper. _You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. The choice is yours. But ask yourself: What would Superman do?_

Superboy stopped walking.

Superboy ripped up the machine, stopping the cloning process. The four heroes sighed in relief.

"I told you to get back to your p-" The head scientist was cut off as he and the other scientists were thrown aside, knocking them out.

"_Don't_ give me orders." Superboy growled.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy looked at Kid Flash for a moment. "Well I don't seem to have heat vision to I guess helping is my only option.".

"Ah...finally..." He said, rubbing his hands. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked. "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin reached over and pressed a button on the controls. Opening everyone else's pods.

"You get Aqualad and Dark Angel." Robin told Superboy. "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either?" Superboy growled but he broke off Aqualad's cuffs as Robin worked on Kid Flash's.

Aqualad rubbed his hands. "Thank you."

Superboy nodded

The four teenagers quickly started to run out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here!" The head scientist said as he started to get back up. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin turned and looked back at him. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He shot four bombs toward the spheres holding their DNA.

"Seriously, what is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked as the spheres exploded.

The head scientist watched as every piece of machinery in the room collapsed in the explosion. A G-gnome hopped onto his shoulder.

"Contact every Genomorph in Cadmus." He told it.

The five teenagers ran through the halls of Cadmus.

"We're still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad said. "But if we can make the elevator-"

He was cut off as huge Genomorphs blocked their path. They looked back the way they had come to find Genomorphs blocking that way, too. With more on their way.

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, ran under the feet of the big ones as Superboy started fighting them. The walls shaked as each one were slammed into the walls.

"Superboy!" Aqualad yelled back at him. "Our goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You wanna escape?" Superboy screamed back. He grabbed the leg of one of the fallen Genomorphs and through it into two others, creating a pathway.

Aqualad pushed the doors to the elevator shaft open. Kid Flash and Robin quickly jumped into the shaft. The Genomorphs raced down the hallway towards them. Superboy grabbed Aqualad

They went up about five feet before Superboy lost his momentum.

"I'm...falling." He said, surprised, as the three of them started falling down the shaft.

as Aqualad grabbed ahold of one of the side railings. He was holding onto Superboy.

Superboy looked down. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know." Kid Flash said. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

Kid Flash and Robin helped the two of them stand on the railing.

"Thank you." Superboy told them softly.

The sound of an elevator coming down the shaft broke them all out of their silence.

"This will have to be our stop." Robin said.

Aqualad threw open the doors and the five of them made it out just as the elevator whizzed past them. Genomorphs started to come down the hallway in front of them and they all turned and dashed down the hallway to their left, Superboy and Kid Flash in the front.

_Go left, brother._ A voice whispered in Superboy's head.

"Go left!" Superboy shouted as the hallway drew close. "Left!" They all followed his directions.

_Turn right._ The voice whispered again.

"Right!" Superboy shouted. They all turned right to find a dead end.

"Oh great directions, Supey." Kid Flash groaned. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

Superboy looked down, ashamed. "No I-I don't understand."

"besides," Robin said as he came up to them. "This is perfect."

The four teens were climbing through the air ducts.

"At this rate we'll never get out!" Kid Flash complained.

"Shhh." Superboy hissed. "Listen."

Not far behind them they could hear the sounds of Genomorphs scurrying after them.

The head scientist, Guardian, and XX ran down the hall. The head scientist was looking at a small computer screen in front of him.

"Someone, Robin I wager, hacked our systems deactivating our internal security cameras. But he neglected the motion sensors. The Genomorphs are closing in!" The head scientist said.

The three stepped into a nearby bathroom.

"They're coming out in here." The head scientist continued. "We have them cornered!"

He looked up expectantly at the air vent above them. Genomorphs fell out.

"He hacked the motion sensors!"

Robin looked up from his holographic computer. "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet." Kid Flash said.

"Still, plenty of room between us and out." Robin said.

"And I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash put on his goggles and raced up the stairs. He got up three flights of stairs before Genomorphs crowded his path. He just leaned forward and stormed into them, knocking them all out of his way. Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy ran behind him, trying to keep up.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted.

Superboy turned behind them. Just as the Genomorphs started up the stairs Superboy slammed his foot down and the stairs collapsed, taking the Genomorphs with them.

Kid Flash was the first out. As he came out of the stairway the alarms sounded and a metal door slid shut in front of him.

"Oh crap..." He ran head first into it.

The other four decided to take this time to run out of the stairway.

"They cut us off." Aqualad said.

"Thanks," Kid Flash said with heavy sarcasm. "My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Robin worked on his computer.

"I can't hack it fast enough." He said.

Robin quickly kicked in a door. "This way." He said as they all followed him. They exited into another hallway where they were surrounded by Genomorphs with Guardian in the front.

Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and the water formed into two swords. Dark Angel's eyes turned black and the nearby shadows started to twitch. They all prepared for a battle.

The Genomorphs horns all glowed red and the five heroes fell down unconscious.

XX walked forward.

_Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother, Superboy, should make up his own mind. _XX said telepathically.

Superboy woke up and looked at XX. _It was you. _He thought.

_Yes. _XX replied. _It was I who started the fire and led your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger..._

_And guided me. _Superboy finished. _Why?_

_Because you are our hope._ XX said simply. The_ Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. _

The G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder jumped off and Guardian shook his head. "What's going on?" He asked, dazed.

Aqualad awoke and watched as Superboy stood up.

_What is your choice, brother? _XX asked him.

"I...choose...freedom." Superboy said.

"...feels like fog...lifting." Guardian continued.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad all stood up. Aqualad turned to Guardian.

"Guardian?" He asked.

Guardian looked at them fiercely. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The Genomorph crowd parted to reveal the head scientist. He held up a vial containing a light blue liquid.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He threw back his head and downed the liquid in one gulp.

_"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He threw back his head and downed the liquid in one gulp._

Desmond fell to the floor in pain. Everyone just stared dumbly, unsure as to what was going on. Desmond's muscles bulged and his lab coat ripped. He raised his head and roared as even his skin started to peel off. Finally, he stood up. His new skin was a dark gray, with bits and pieces of his old skin still hanging off of him. His eyes were all blood red as he glared down at the five heroes.

Guardian moved first. "Everyone back!" He yelled as he charged the monster. It threw him into the wall easily.

Superboy lunged at Desmond, but, in his new mutated form, he was just as strong as Superboy. Superboy would throw a punch, and Desmond would punch him right back. He hardly even flinched.

Superboy was thrown across the room. He immediately stood right back up and jumped, planning on aiming a blow at his head, but Desmond was faster. He leapt up to meet Superboy, and plunged both of them through the roof.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as he shot a grappling hook up to the hole in the ceiling.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he and Robin soared through the hole.

Aqualad looked up at them. "I doubt he's planning anything anymore."

Aqualad jumped up and landed easily on the new floor.

Superboy and Desmond were still locked in battle. Either not noticing or not caring that the others had now joined them. Desmond hooked his enlarged arm under Superboy's legs and threw him into his friends, knocking them all to the floor.

They all stood up in a line. The four heroes looked about ready for anything. Desmond growled at them, and then he moved towards them.

Kid Flash ran and slid underneath Desmond's legs. Just as Desmond looked up, Aqualad and Superboy nailed him right in the jaw. Desmond started back, and tripped over Kid Flash who was still behind his legs.

"Learned that one in Kindergarden." He said proudly.

Robin leaped over Kid Flash's head and threw batarangs at Desmond. He blocked them and moved to stand up.

A black hand wrapped around Desmond's body and threw him into the wall. He roared as he stood up and found Superboy in front of him. Desmond leaped at him and shoved him into one of the nearby pillars. He raised his arm back to throw a punch when water wrapped around his arm. Desmond looked back and Aqualad used this opportunity to kick him in his face. Aqualad jumped into the air and morphed the water into a morning star. As Aqualad aimed for Desmond's head, Desmond grabbed Aqualad's arm and pulled him into the ground.

Desmond threw Superboy into the wall, knocking him out.

Kid Flash raced around toward Desmond, who easily grabbed him and swung him into Aqualad, who was just getting up. Desmond went after Aqualad, slamming into the pillar he was resting on and causing pieces of the roof to start falling.

Robin saw this. "Of course." He pulled up a holographic diagram of the room they were in. "KF! Get over here!"

Kid Flash quickly raced over..

Robin showed him the holographic diagram and showed them what they needed to do. "Got it?"

"Got it. "he said .

"Go!"

Desmond had picked up Superboy and was about to throw him into the ground when Kid Flash jumped up and punched Desmond. When he landed he looked at his hand to find that he had grabbed a chunk of Desmond's face.

"Got your nose." He said.

Desmond growled and pounded his way towards Kid Flash.

"Superboy! Aqualad!" They both looked up to see Robin's diagram of the room.

"This one, and that one!" Robin pointed out. Superboy and Aqualad set to work weakening them.

Desmond threw a punch toward Kid Flash who easily dodged it. "Sorry, try again." Kid Flash teased as he passed the gunk to Dark Angel.

Robin drew a large chalk X on the ground.

. Kid Flash caught on running and slid to a stop on the puddle of water Aqualad had made. Desmond started for him as Superboy came out of no where and punched him square in the jaw. Desmond fell flat into the puddle of water. Aqualad sent electricity through the water and shocked Desmond.

"Move!" Robin shouted. The bombs he had put in the pillars ignited and the roof collapsed on top of them.

It was a beautiful night in Washington DC I Johnny Titan was running and jumping of roof tops laughing to myself and feeling the night wind flow through my hair as i landed onto of a build across from me was a building called Cadmus research and cloning center as i sat on the ledge of the building watching Cadmus i noticed four young heroes get thrown out of the building by a giant monster and having the Cadmus building blow up as that was happening

The whole upper part of Cadmus had collapsed into nothing but rubble. All that was left was large pieces of stone and some smaller bits of debris. A hand shot through the mess and heaved a stone off of it. Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, all stood up. Parts of their clothing were ripped and they had smaller cuts and bruises, but all in all they were perfectly fine. They looked at each other, all breathing heavily and smiling. They had done it.

a figure in a suit with dark shades his shoes had wings on them and he wore a helmet with wings as well as he stood behind me

I Said to him "what brings you out this fine evening Hermes I'm sure you're not here to watch the night sky or the moon so tell me why are you here"

Hermes looked at me and said "yes young prince I am not here on sightseeing I'm here business to bring you back to the castle your father is worried sick about you"

Then I said to him "look Hermes I got away from the castle cause it was boring in there and the royal guards weren't very fun as well besides my father has his royal duty as king I'm sure he will understand I am his son after all"

As I gave him a quick smirk and then turned to watch the battle

He said "yes my prince but I came to tell you that the young princess your baby sister is missing I have all guards looking for her but we have no such luck I came thinking she was with u but I see I was wrong"

Then he notice the battle and looked concerned for the young heroes as he was about to intervene I stood up from my spot on the ledge and

Said to him "I don't think we should intervene these young heroes seem to have it under control"

He looked at me shocked that i wouldn't want to show off then he said "but young prince Johnny shouldn't we help that big fellow sure does look tough even if we just help for a little bit and leave it couldn't hurt to help"

As he said that i looked at him and then turned back to watch the heroes fight that giant monster they looked about ready to finish him

So I said to him "yes it could Hermes these young heroes seem to want to prove themselves to their adult mentors if we intervene we will be no better than there mentors i believe in them besides in looks like they just beat him"

as i said that Hermes and i both smiled as we saw the four young heroes defeat the creature and looking at the moon as Hermes and i were about to leave i spotted the justice league members fly down from the sky as the justice league

"We did it." Aqualad said, amazed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked. He and Kid Flash high-fived each other before both grimacing at the movement.

A few yards away from them lay Desmond, still a monster, and unconscious.

"See?" Kid Flash said to Superboy. He gestured up. "The moon."

Superboy stared at amazement. Suddenly, a figure appeared over the horizon flying straight toward them. As it came closer, they realized it was Superman.

"And Superman." Kid Flash continued. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superboy said nothing as Superman was followed by the rest of the Justice League, none looking too happy.

Superboy stood just looking at Superman. He looked down as Dark Angel hooked his arm with hers.

Superboy pulled up his ripped shirt to show the S logo on the front. Superman's eyes widened before looking down.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman spoke up behind them.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it.'" Kid Flash 'whispered.'

"I am Superman's clone." Superboy said angrily.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Start talking."

The Green Lantern and several other Justice League members escorted Desmond away. Superman stood away from the group of young heroes talking with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman.

Superboy watched them.

Martian Manhunter placed a reassuring hand on Superman's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and turned to glare at Superboy. Finally, Superman went over to talk to Superboy.

"We'll...we'll figure something out for you. The League - I mean...for now...I better go make sure that Blockbuster creature is squared away." Without another word Superman turned and flew away.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said as he walked up with Flash and Aqualad. "All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear -"

"You should have called." The Flash interrupted.

Batman glared at him before continuing. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not _be doing this again."

"I'm sorry," Aqualad spoke up. "But we will."

"Aquald, stand down." Aquaman said firmly.

"Apologizes my King," Aqualad continued. "But no."

Aquaman raised an eyebrow.

"We did good work here tonight." Aqualad said. "The work you trained us to do. Together. On our own we forged something powerful. Important."

Flash spoke first. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall...the three of you -"

"The _four_ of us." Kid Flash interrupted. "And it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin said. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke up. "It's simple: Get on board, or get out of the way."

The four heroes stood together, facing down their mentors.

Batman narrowed his eyes. Then turned to bring superman back to have a talk after the league was giving the four boys a hard time about not following rules and everything batman and superman then turned to look at the building Hermes and i were standing on and saw two shadows I looked towards them then looked at Hermes

And said "now we can leave Hermes because I think those two just spotted us"

as i said that Hermes opened a portal back to our home planet and we left as we did that the two justice league members superman and batman looked at the building then at each other and

Superman said "we should invite him to join the team with the young heroes"

Then batman said "yes yes we should he seems like a good person to keep this small team of young heroes together"

Then they left with the other justice league members and the four young heroes before Hermes and I entered the portal to go back home I heard the two adult heroes talk about me and I thought to myself today's the day as we entered the portal I was greeted by my family and I told them that I will be going back to earth and I would try to find my baby sister.

"This cave was the original secret sanctum of the Justice League." Batman explained. "We are calling it in service again since you five are determined to stick together and fight the good fight." He turned to look at the new team members. "You will do it on League terms."

The four teens were now out of their costumes and into their civilian clothes. Secret identities and all. Except Robin, who still had on sunglasses?

Batman continued. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin countered.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious missions." Flash said, standing behind them. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool," Robin said, then stopped. "Wait...the _six _of us?"

Batman gestured behind him to Martian Manhunter walking in with a fairly pretty green skinned girl.

"This is the Martian Man hunter's niece, Miss. Martian." Batman explained.

"Hi." Miss Martian waved.

"I am liking this job already." Kid Flash whispered to Robin.

"And I'm Kid Flash." Kid Flash raced over to Miss Martian. "Oh and that's Robin and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." He said nonchalantly.

Miss. Martian laughed. "I am honored to be included.

Robin looked back at Superboy. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy reluctantly came over.

Miss. Martian looked at Superboy's black t-shirt with the red Superman logo and her shirt turned black with a red X on the front. "I like your t-shirt." She told him shyly.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 1 welcome to happy harbor

Chapter 1: welcome to Happy Harbor

_Star City__  
__July 17 23:16 PDT_

Two men started unloading a truck in the dead of night. An arrow landed between them, sending smoke everywhere, and caused them to drop the crate they were carrying. One of the guns slid over to Brick, who was behind the whole operation. Brick picked up the gun and aimed it toward Speedy.

"You again!" Brick growled. "I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally." He started firing at Speedy, who managed to dodge each shot.

Speedy quickly fired an arrow toward Brick, hitting the gun and causing it to backfire, ruining Brick's dress shirt and jacket in the process.

Brick looked down at the ruined shirt angrily. "Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?" He turned to his team. "Scorch the Earth boys."

They raised their guns to fire at Speedy when a blurry figure darted out of nowhere and grabbed one of the men. Something hit the other two men's hands, making them drop their guns. Aqualad swung his water sword into the last one, where he hit a storage crate and was knocked out.

Brick picked up a crate and threw it toward Speedy, who dodged it and aimed an exploding arrow at Brick, which didn't cause any harm. Brick threw another one; this one was split in half when Aqualad cut it with his water sword.

Aqualad turned to Speedy. "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need."

Robin appeared next. "You know, for covert missions."

Kid Flash jumped up. "And wait till you see Superboy and Miss. Martian...but I saw her first!"

Brick aimed another crate at them and the team sprang into action. Speedy shooting exploding arrows that had no affect on Brick.

Brick laughed. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send kids to do a man's job."

Speedy set up another arrow aimed for Brick.

Brick laughed and spread his arms out. "Go ahead." he said confidently.

Speedy shot the arrow straight into Brick's chest. Red foam spread from the arrow, trapping Brick inside.

Kid Flash raced to Speedy. "High-density polyurethane foam...nice." He said approvingly.

Speedy turned and started to leave.

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin asked.

Speedy stopped and turned toward him. "Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse with the other kids. Your 'Jr. Justice League' is a joke. Something to keep you busy...and in your place. I don't want to be a part of it."

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, watched him go.

_Mount Justice  
July 18 11:16 EDT_

"Recognizing Robin B-0-1. Kid Flash B-0-3." The computer said as Robin and Kid Flash were transported into Mount Justice, both in their civilian clothes.

The went to join the rest of their team near a holographic computer.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked. He and Robin went over to the entrance and were quickly followed by the rest of the team.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash cried as Red Tornado landed.

"Greetings." He said. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad replied.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado said.

"But it's been over a week and-" Robin started.

Red Tornado held up a hand. "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No," Red Tornado said. "But I am told that team interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy with familiarizing yourself with the cave." With that he walked past the team and into Mount Justice.

"'Keep busy...'" Kid Flash growled.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin said.

"Ooh," Miss. Martian said excitedly. "I'll find out."."

Megan sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot he was a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid Flash said. He lowered his voice as he leaned into Megan. "So...you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what your thinking right now." Robin said.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said mockingly.

"Well, Superboy, and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss. Martian said, and glanced at Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He told them.

"We won't." Kid Flash said. He leaned toward Miss. Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private." Robin hissed..

"Team building." Aqualad said. "We'll all go."

"So this is the front door..." Miss. Martian started as they walked into the mountain.

"The cave is actually the entire mountain." Miss. Martian explained.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash jumped in.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The caves secret location was...compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah...that makes sense"

"If the villains know about the cave we must be on constant alert!" Miss. Martian said.

Robin grabbed her hand. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

Kid Flash took Robin's hand from Miss. Martian's. "What he means to say is...we're hiding in plain sight."

"Oh..." Miss. Martian said. "That's much clearer."

Superboy sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."

Miss. Martian gasped. "My cookies!" She quickly flew to the kitchen.

Miss. Martian used telekinesis to open the oven and pull out the tray of blackened cookies.

" Miss. Martian sighed. "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe in episode 17 of...uh...nevermind."

"I bet they would have tasted great." Robin looked over at Kid Flash who was eating the cookies. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Everyone looked over as Kid Flash stuffed another one into his mouth. He looked around at everyone. "I have a serious metabolism." Kid Flash said around a mouthful of burned cookies.

"I'll...make more?" Miss. Martian offered.

"It's sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss. Martian said.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually...my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur said.

"Well, I'm Wally." Kid Flash said as he leaned over the counter towards Miss. Martian. "See I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there." He gestured to Robin. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder here from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret." Miss. Martian said. "I'm M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy started to leave the kitchen.

_Don't worry, Superboy, _Megan telepathically sent Superboy. _We'll find you an Earth name, too._

Superboy grabbed his head. "Get out of my head!"

_What's wrong? _Megan sent to everyone as they grabbed their heads. _I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._

"M'gann stop." Kaldur said. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," Wally added. "Cadmus' little physic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled as he left the room.

. The kitchen was quiet for a moment.

"Hello Megan!" Megan said suddenly and hit her head. "I know what we can do!"

She flew out of the room. Robin shrugged and they all followed her.

Superboy was sitting on the couch in the living room Megan poked her head into the living room

"Superboy," Megan said. "Please?"

"Don't talk to me." Superboy said harshly. Finally he looked back at Megan and stood up. Megan smiled as they walked to the elevator.

The door to the elevator opened to reveal the entire team and Megan stepped out first.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." She said proudly as they all stepped out.

In the center of the platform was a small oval shaped ship.

"It's cute." Wally said. "Not aerodynamic...but cute."

"It's at rest silly." Megan said. "I'll wake it."

She raised her hand as the ship morphed into a much larger aerodynamic ship. She turned it around and lowered the door. Megan started walking onto the ship when she noticed no one else was moving.

"Well...are you coming?" She asked the team.

They moved out of their shocked positions and followed her onto the ship.

The inside of the ship was a deep purple and looked empty. Six chairs morphed out of the ground with one chair sitting in the middle.

"Strap in for launch." Megan said.

They all moved to the chairs. When they sat they sat down the seat belts automatically buckled themselves.

"Woah!" Robin said as the seatbelt came across him.

"Cool." Kid Flash stated as he sat down.

Megan sat in the middle chair. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The metal doors in front of the ship slid open. The flying controls for the ship morphed up beside Megan. As soon as the doors were fully opened the ship flew out, flipping in the air before finally settling into an easy glide.

"This is incredible!" Robin exclaimed.

Wally sighed. "She sure is..." Megan looked over at him. "I mean the ship! Cuz like all ship's she's a...she." He shrank down in his seat.

"Fast with the speed...not so much with the mouth." Robin joked.

"Dude!" Wally complained.

In the front of the ship, Aqualad was talking to Superboy.

"I may not be a physic, but I can guess what you're thinking." Kaldur said. "You overreacted and don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

Superboy went back to looking out the window.

Megan was watching Superboy.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered to her.

"I don't think he likes me much." Megan whispered back.

"You guys remember that he has _super_ hearing, right?" Wally said and all four of them looked to Superboy, who was looking straight out the window.

"Hey," Robin said, changing the subject. "How about you show us a little Martian shapeshifting?"

They all looked to Megan as she stood up. Within no time her entire body and clothes had morphed into a girl-version of Robin. She turned around and morphed into a girl-version of Kid Flash.

Wally stared. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

Robin clapped. "Impressive. But, you know your not exactly going to fool anyone with _those._"

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She turned around

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asked as Megan sat back down, back to her original self.

"They're organic," She explained. "Like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy murmured.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked Megan.

"Density shifting?" She asked. "No. It's very advanced."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin laughed. "When he tries it," he gestured to Wally. "Bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally complained.

"Here's something I can do." Megan said. The ship turned invisible. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss. Martian." Red Tornado's voice came in. "An alert has just been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covert. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received." Megan responded. "Adjusting course."

Robin sighed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy. Maybe we should find out what caused the alert." Megan said.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said as he looked out the window and into a tornado.

Meanwhile

across happy harbor in an apartment I Johnny titan was sitting making myself something to eat checking my messages and emails when I saw on the TV a news program about a villain calling himself Mister Twister and I saw the four young heroes that I saw last night including a girl with green skin calling herself Miss Martian they were battling Mister Twister while I was watching the news about them I felt two shadows come behind me before I even turned around to see who it was I just said: " so Batman Superman what brings you both into my lovely apartment room uninvited I might add "then superman and batman both looked at me and

batman said:"we want you to join the young justice team" then superman said: "I think what batman means is that we apologize for intruding in your apartment but we both think that we would be honored for you to become a member of the young justice team we think you can help them become better heroes and help them become a stronger team so each member can trust each other"

I looked at them and then back at the TV screen then back at them and I said:"I will only join the team if you will agree to six rules I have and don't worry nothing bad I just want to be respected" Batman and Superman both looked at me again and asked what the six rules were" to that I said to them:"the six rules are

"You stop treating your sidekicks like sidekicks I have watched them during Cadmus and now the Mister Twister problem and they seem to have proven themselves in my eyes that is"

"I want superman to treat superboy like a son I know he is your clone Kal-el but he still needs training no other person knows kryptonian powers better then you and if you don't help I swear ill tell your earth parents"

"I will not be living in your cave or whatever base you have for the young heroes I will stay in my apartment room if that's a problem I don't care"

Looking at batman as I said that part.

"I visit my home planet mount Olympian every two month you will allow that for me"

"I do not need to go to school because I have done my learning's with my aunts and uncles"

"And finally my last request is any holidays like Christmas or thanksgiving all heroes spend together and I mean every hero" looking at both Batman and Superman as I said the last part.

Then both Batman and Superman looked in shock and a little proud how I gave the six rules proudly then batman smiled and said:" yes we will agree of your terms" then looked at Superman and said:"isn't that right superman" then superman looked at batman and then at me and said:"yes ill agree to help superboy with his powers" then I said to them both: "now if that is all you wanted to see me for when do you want me to come visit the cave tonight or tomorrow which ever works for me"

As I said that both Superman and Batman left my apartment room giving me the location of the cave and also giving me time to grab my bags and other stuff and pack it in a duffle bag and I also have little statues of my aunt and uncles in my bag and then went off to mount Olympian and talked to my parents.

Back on Mount Justice, the team sat around the broken pieces of Android Brom talking over with Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad said.

"Agreed." Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No." Red Tornado replied. "This was your battle. I don't believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin looked up.

"But if your in danger..." Megan started.

"Consider this matter closed." And with that Red Tornado turned and started to leave the room.

"Batman, Aquaman, or Flash would have stepped right in." Kid Flash said. "Even Superman would've lent an extra hand."

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said.

Kid Flash looked at him. "Dude, harsh."

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon steel alloy." Red Tornado turned around. "I also have excellent hearing."

"Heh, he, sorry." Robin apologized. "I'll strive to be...more accurate."

Kaldur wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "And more respectful."

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said as the two of them walked out of the training room.

"This team thing...might just work out." Kaldur added..

Robin Megan and Superboy were left alone. Superboy looked at Megan.

"Sorry." He said before walking out of the room

Megan smiled after him.

Meanwhile

robin saw Batman and Superman and walked towards his mentor and said:"what are you two doing here do we have a mission because we just fought a robot called Mister Twister and that really wasn't a mission"

Then batman looked and his young partner and said:"yes you will have a mission tomorrow and also the sixth member of your team should be coming tonight or tomorrow morning superman and myself have visited him and asked him to join I think you all would need a member like him on your team"

Then robin said:" ok I was just about to ask you who the new sixth member was but I'm tired and I guess ill wait to meet him tomorrow" as robin left he smiled wondering to himself who the new member would be like and who would become leader of the team meanwhile I was in the royal castle with my family and my mother Queen Hera was telling me about how my sister Sonya went missing and I said:"don't worry mother I shall bring her back safely and make sure nothing harms her" as I said that I walked back towards the portal to go back to my apartment meanwhile in a dark room with screens figures stood on screen in light forms calling themselves the light as they are annoyed at the young heroes from destroying Mister Twister there more angry that the justice league would sent kids to do their dirty work then someone said: "it doesn't matter soon everyone will see the light" meanwhile deep in an alley I dark figure with a skull demon on his chest walks along the dark alley laughing evilly his voice echoed with the wind then he entered into a portal before he did batman was patrolling the city he noticed two dark figures at an alley and went over there as he got there he overheard the two figures talking about me and wanting to destroy me and that they have a new weapon and she will be stronger than he is and he can't do anything about her cause he will fall when he sees who we captured they both laughed in the night and walked into the portal as Batman looked at the two figures when they left he thought to himself:"I guess I should inform Johnny about my findings maybe he knows these two figures and maybe even who they captured" as he said that he flew into the night back on patrol

ELSEWHERE

At mount justice the five young heroes Aqualad, Robin, Kidflash, Superboy, and Miss Martian were all sitting in the living room watching TV and talking to each other.

Robin was the first to speak he said:"I wonder who our new team member will be I hope there asterous". As he said that he let out a cackle then he turned to look at Aqualad.

As Aqualad looked he said:"yes I to wish to know who our new team member will be I hope he or she will be a good Addison to our team" as he said that he looked at kidflash.

As kidflash was too busy secretly starring and Miss Martian love struck he finally answered and said:"yeah I hope our new team member another girl". As he said

That the others looked at him then he defended himself by saying:"what I meant if we have another girl on the team it would be good for Miss Martian to have another female to talk to instead of being around guy talk" as he said that he rubbed the back of his neck trying to cover what he said earlier.

Finally Robin looked at his best friend and snorted and said:"yeah another female for M'gann" "it so doesn't have to do with u flirting with another female member" as he said that he laughed at his best friend.

Then M'gann spoke up and said:"Oh I can't wait to meet a new friend I hope he or she will feel welcome on our team and in the cave if he or she decides to live with us" as she finished talking she looked at superboy only for him to grunt and say:"whatever it doesn't matter to me who comes here" then he walked away to his room.

Then Aqualad spoke up and said:" it doesn't matter now right now we should all go to bed a get some good night sleep to be awake and ready when we greet our new team member and also to be awake for our first mission Batman will give us tomorrow". As he said that he walked to his bedroom.

After Aqualad left both Robin and Kidflash looked at each other then at M'gann and walked towards their bedrooms as did M'gann as they all slept in their beds sleeping they all wondered who will be there new team member and what awesome mission will they get.

Meanwhile back in my apartment I was stuffing some of my stuff in a black duffle bag I looked at the clock it showed it was now midnight and I should be getting some rest as I finished packing half of my stuff I looked out at the window and watched to stars shining and I said to myself:"well Oracle I hope this adventure is worth it cause now my little sister is missing I just hope she's safe and know this Sonya ill find you no matter where you are" as I walked away and went to my new bed and fell asleep I thought to myself:"I wonder how this team Batman told me about will handle a demi-god in their life" as I chuckled to myself then I drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring .

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2 dropzone

**Drop-zone**

_Santa Prisca  
June 19, 00:43 ECT _

Inside the Santa Prisca prison facility, Kobra's men had Bane and several other men surrounded.

"Our sublime Master proclaims," The lead man said to Bane in Spanish. "He will depart this facility...if...one of you defeats his champion in single combat."

Bane quickly pushed his way through to the door.

"Just make it interesting." He said in Spanish. Bane slide the door open and walked into the arena.

Unknown to Bane, the man smiled.

As the door slid shut behind Bane, he looked around the room for who he would be fighting. On the other side of the room entered Mammoth...a very skinny, small guy.

The cloaked man passed Bane's venom to him through the bars.

Bane turned and picked it up. "Your gave me back my greatest weapon?" He asked. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." The cloaked man replied. "It would hardly test his champion's prowess if you were not at your best."

Bane hooked his venom pack up. "You want my best?" He plugged the tube into the back of his head and the venom surged through his body. Within seconds, Bane grew to at least twice his original size. "You got it."

On the other side of the room, a girl casually stuck Mammoth with a needle. Mammoth immediately fell to the ground in pain, and, within seconds, he had grown to a size even bigger than Bane.

The now huge Mammoth stood up and lunged toward Bane. Bane stood his ground and was pushed back a couple feet by Mammoth. Bane took a swing at Mammoth's chest, but he didn't even feel it. Bane looked up, surprised. Mammoth smiled and started fighting Bane. Within seconds, Bane was knocked out on the ground with Mammoth standing over him.

"Hail Kobra." The man started chanting and soon the whole room was filled with it.

"Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra."

Hidden in the shadows, Kobra watched the scene unfold, smiling.

Elsewhere

It was a beautiful morning in mount justice the team was just waking up to the smell Of Miss Martians homemade cooking they all were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast there was eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon hash browns, French toast, and regular toast, and muffins, as the team were joining the food they decided to talk about stuff that was going to happen today.

First robin said:"I wonder if we're going to meet this new member i hope there asterous" he said while cackling.

Then aqualad said "yes i too wish to meet this new member and see if he or she will work well with us"

Then kid flash said "it doesn't matter who we get as long as we get a mission now when is batman coming"

Just as he said that the zeta-tube announced:" recognized Batman 02" then the zeta-tube announced:"authorized access granted Johnny Titan Z – 08"

When the five young heroes heard the zeta-tube they all rushed to the front area of the cave to meet the new team member and to get there mission from Batman as they got near they saw Batman and Red Tornado and standing in the middle of them was a young boy about 16 years of age with brown hair that was spiked up in the front he wore a grey t-shirt and a dark black jacket his pants were blue he also had a big duffle bag over his shoulder. When the team got closer to their new guest.

I looked at the team and said:"hi there"

Then batman spoke up saying:" team this is your sixth member Johnny Titan he will be joining the team so make him feel at home" as he said that Red Tornado and him walked off to the zeta-tube only to be stopped by kidflash by

Him saying:" hey i thought you were giving us a mission today" then batman turned around and giving kidflash his famous bat-glare

He said:" yes you all will get your mission today but not until tonight the mission i have for you is needed to be night for sneaking i will come back and call you all to the briefing room in the mean time you all get to know Johnny" as he finished talking Batman and Red Tornado walked out of the cave.

As the team all looked at me a girl with green skin and red hair floated towards me looking happy and excited then she said:"hi there it's nice to meet you my name is m'gann or when were out in public you can call me Megan and when were on missions you can call Miss Martian"

I looked at her and said:"cool a Martian that's awesome well you already know my name cause of Batman but if you didn't hear my names Johnny Titan" as i said that kidflash super speeded over towards me and.

He said:" hey what's up Johnny the names kidflash but off duty you can call me Wally"

I looked at Wally and said:" hey Wally nice to meet you"

Then the other three heroes came over first it was aqualad

He said:"greetings my name is aqualad but my friends call me kaldur welcome to the team"

Next the other two came and a boy with dark shades came over and said:" hey the names robin and the guy with the red symbol on his chest is superboy"

Then I looked at them and said:" cool name robin and superboy clone of superman right don't worry i had a few words with the man of steel so I'm sure he will come around soon so don't sweat it"

Then superboy said:" you talked with superman i bet he won't listen to you"

So i looked at superboy and said:" yes I'm positive superman will come around soon or else cause he would be breaking one of my rules" as i said that i was laughing.

Then kidflash said:" so Johnny what powers do you got anyway for example i got super speed kaldur has his water swords and so called magic powers superboy has some of superman's powers Miss Martian has fly telepathy and reading people's minds and robin well he has no powers but he's a good acrobat plus he's a good hacker to" as kidflash said that he looked at me with a questionable look on his face.

So I looked at the team and said:"ok I'll show you guys my powers but first I'm thirsty I'll be back" as i said that i used my teleportation powers and teleported from in front of the team to the kitchen and back again.

When I got back with a bottle of water the team looked at me awestruck they all thought it was impressive finally kidflash broke the silents by saying:"dude how did you that cause that was so awesome"

As i looked at the team I said:"oh I got allot of powers like shape shifting super speed super strength telepathy as well i can control the elements like fire water wind earth thunder and i can summon weapons of any of my aunts or uncles at any time oh and i can control animals i just talk to them and they listen" as i said that the team still looked at me with awestruck

Then we all went over to the kitchen so M'gann could make a cake or cookies for my new arrival as we all sat around"

Kaldur turned to look at me and in a questionable tone he said:" so Johnny you have many powers how you did come to have them and my other question is are you from another planet?"then paused himself and then he started talking again and said:"for example M'gann is from mars and is a Martian superboy here is a clone of superman which superman is kandorian I myself come from the water city of Atlantis I am also Atlantian as for Wally and Robin they are both humans from earth"?.

As I looked at kaldur I said:" to answer your first question kaldur yes I was born with my powers I started getting my powers when I was six years old I know what you think so young to have powers" as I still looked at him I continued by saying:" and for your second question yes I'm from another planet called Mount Olympian I am also a Demi-god half human and half god like I'm not really suppose to talk about my powers or who I am cause I left my home planet cause an old friend of mine told me I could prove to the council of the gods that humans can be trusted'

As I said that kaldur placed his hand on my shoulder and said "not to worry my friend we are all friends here we all have our secrets we will not break your trust and reveal them you have my word". As he said that he paused and looked at the other four heroes and said again:"you have all of our words we shall protect your secret with our lives"

As I looked at kaldur and the rest of the team I smiled and said:"thank you kaldur thank you all"

As I kept smiling M'gann looked at me and said:"Oh Johnny where is your planet I have never heard of such a place since I lived on Mars my whole life I bet your planet is wonderful"

I looked at M'gann and said:"Well my home planet is far away it's across the solar system even past mars and even another galaxy heck even past krypton "as I said that my smile fell to a frown then I spoke again and said:"poor krypton my home planet heard about it blowing up we all thought whatever caused it to blow would reach us but never came I guess krypton's planet blow up due to its earthquakes but I did hear that a space ship made it off the planet who knew superman was the one" as I said that I smiled again and laughed as we were all still enjoying the little welcome party

Then as we all were having cake and food Batman's voice came over the inter come as he said:"team report to the de-briefing room "as he said that we all got suited up as I walk toward my teammates and they saw my new hero suit they all commented on my new look and how awesome it looked then as we lined up as we all enter the bio-ship I was commenting Miss Martians ship and how awesome it looked.

The team all sat in silence as the bio-ship flew through the sky.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan said from the captain's chair.

FLASHBACK

_"East La Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source for a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid." Batman explained to the team. "A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom.'" As he talked, files popped up on the holographic computer. "Infrared heat signals indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity. But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in."_

_As Batman was talking, Wally continued eating his bag of potato chips _

_"This is a covert, recon mission only." Batman continued. "Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." A map of the island indication two spots in red popped up on the computer. "The plan requires two drop zones."_

_"So who's in charge?" Robin asked_

_Batman and Red Tornado turned around and glanced at each other. _

_"Work that out between you." Batman replied._

Robin smiled as he thought about how he had become the team leader.

"Drop Zone A in 30." Megan dragged Robin out of his thoughts.

Aqualad stood up as his chair disappeared into the ship. He quickly changed into stealth mode and his outfit turned black.

"Ready." He said.

"Always." I said.

"Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode." Miss. Martian said as she put it in the ship.

Aqualad dropped out of the ship and flew straight into the water just outside the island. He easily swam towards the shore and jumped up onto it. He walked up to the motion sensors and disabled them.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." He said into his communicator. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

Miss. Martian flew the ship over to their next drop off location.

"Drop Zone B." She said. The team stood up as their chairs sunk into the ship. Miss. Martian raised her arm and five safety lines came down from the ceiling, one for each of them.

The team started hooking the lines on and getting their suits in stealth mode.

I hooked my line on and glanced at Superboy, who just stood there.

"Hey Bro Aren't you gonna put your line on?" I asked.

"Don't need one." He said.

"Okay, then I guess whatever works for." I said.

Wally hit his stealth mode and his suit turned black. "How cool is this?" He asked, turning to Megan.

"Very impressive." She said. She closed her eyes and turned her suit black as well.

"No now that is impressive". I said as I smiled to her she smiled back I looked over at Kidflash he had a blank look on his face I let out a small chuckle.

"Uh..." Kid Flash stood there, awed. "That works, too." He turned to Superboy. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights." Superboy crossed his arms over his chest. "No offense."

"Totally works for you." Miss. Martian said adoringly. "As in, you can totally do good work in those clothes." She corrected herself.

Superboy turned away from her.

I face palmed as Megan flipped her hood up and disappeared.

Robin, Kid Flash, Miss. Martian and I all dropped down softly from the ship. They quickly leaped out of the way as Superboy crashed into the ground.

"I knew I didn't need a line." He smiled.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us so much with the covert." Robin argued.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off then I looked at superboy. "Yeah I kind of agree with robin on this one but again whatever works for you bro."

Miss. Martian raised a hand to her communicator in her ear. "Aqualad, drop B is a go."

"Head for the factory." He said back. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that." Robin said as he logged out of his holographic computer.

The team, minus Aqualad, continued into the jungle. Robin stopped to check his holographic computer. Superboy and I heard the sound of a twig breaking.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy and I both asked. The team stopped.

"Uh...No. Wait; is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash whispered.

"You do have good ears." Miss. Martian said dreamily.

"Well thank you Miss Martian wasn't that nice of her superboy". As I looked at him and elbowed him all I got was a grunt.

As I face palmed and thought to myself "just great it looks like my aunt Aphrodite might just have to give these two aliens her love lesson". Then I followed the rest of the team only to hear Kidflash say.

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash turned to Robin only to find empty space.

"Um does he do that often?" I said.

"Yes he does but you get use to it after afew weeks or months or even years". Kidflash said while looking at me shaking his head.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared and see if you're being tracked." Aqualad said over the communicator.

Kid Flash pulled on his infrared glasses and found a group of people headed down a path near them.

"I got a squad of armed bozo's, in coming." He said.

Superboy knelt down and checked the other area. "Two squads." He said.

" Loud gunshots pierced through the air.

"No super hearing required now." Kid Flash said.

"That's for sure". I added.

"Swing wide, steer clear." Aqualad ordered over the communicator.

"Yeah, yeah. Just as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash said as he took off into the forest.

"Um Kidflash I don't thinks that's a good idea now?"I asked.

They heard the sound of someone tripping, and Kid Flash yelled as he slid right into the path of gunfire.

"Never mind." I finished saying.

Kid Flash looked up into the face of Bane staring him down with a gun in his hand.

"So much for stealthy." He said.

The two groups made a move toward the young hero.

I jumped from the ground and attacked one of the guys. Superboy charged in and made a move for Bane. Kid Flash got up and started dodging the bullets that the other men were firing at him. Robin leaped down from the trees and tackled the men with the guns.

"What is wrong with you guys?" He said as he continued to fight. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm new on this team I didn't get the memo that you like to disappear like a ninja". I looked at him smiling as he did the same.

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash asked as he also fought off some of the thugs.

"Can we finish this later!" I added as slammed my guy into a tree.

"We're not all mind readers!" Kid Flash continued. He looked behind him and saw Miss. Martian. And I "Well, I'm not anyway."

"You said I could only read the bad guys minds." She protested.

"Really I read people's minds sometimes when I'm bored". I said as I looked at her

Aqualad leaped into action at that moment and shocked the last one into unconsciousness.

The team had quickly tied each of the men to the trees.

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin said suddenly. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed." Robin said. "And since there's clearly no love loss between the cultists and those goons, I'm thinking that Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." He finished proudly

"We get it, Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved." Kid Flash said. "Now we can contact Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

Robin interrupted him. "These cultists aren't on venom. Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave...not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash argued.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said.

"And it's you?" Kid Flash said back. "Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed. "What, and you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss. Martian asked Superboy.

He shook his head. "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?" She shook her head.

"You did all right." He protested.

Miss. Martian blushed.

I watched this and smiled slightly. "I'm gonna go try and break them up." I told Superboy and Miss. Martian. I pushed my way in between them. "Guys Guys, your both right. Now can we please get back to the mission here?"

_"Look at them argue!" _Superboy heard in Spanish. _"Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"_

_"Quiet!" _Another voice said in Spanish. _"For now, I play along. They'll get me what I need."_

Superboy smiled.

"You don't even have superpowers!" Kid Flash said around Dark Angel.

"Uh, neither does Batman!" Robin said.

"Uh, you're not Batman!" Kid Flash argued.

"Closest thing we got!" Robin protested.

"That's it!"I grabbed both of them by their collars of their outfits Robin and Kid Flash were both lifted off the ground and couldn't move or talk. "You!" I looked at Kid Flash. "Stop being a pain in the butt. And you!" I turned to Robin. "Communicate more. Got it?" The two nodded their heads. "Good." Robin and Kid Flash were both released. "Now apologize and go back to being best friends understand."

They both looked at me.

Shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Bane laughed. "Such clever Niño's...but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. I'll get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss. Martian read his mind. "There is a secret entrance...but he's also hiding something." She tried going deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy." He said.

Miss. Martian sighed. "He's mentally reciting football scores in espanol. This could take awhile."

"It's not complicated." Bane said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The team looked at each other.

"Yeah that doesn't sound at all weird or suspicious" I look at bane and back at the team

In the facility, Kobra and one of his cultists are watching the other workers.

"Sublime Master," The cultist said. "He approaches."

"Activate the radio jamming net." Kobra ordered. "Noting must interfere."

Bane gestured to the area. Robin knelt down behind a bush and pulled out his binoculars for a better look. He scanned the area and found several men escorting huge containers of venom across the yard.

"Look at all that product!" Robin said. "A buy _is_ going down. But Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects."

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad added.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash said.

Bane moved a rock, revealing an old mine shaft. "Answers are this way." He said.

The team started walking down the mine shaft.

"Oh so now El Luchador is our leader?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically.

I said. "Well until one of us steps up as leader I guess we follow him?"

They walked a ways down the dark tunnel and ended up at a metal door. Bane put his thumb on the keypad and the door slid open.

"All clear." Robin said before running out the door.

The rest of the team and Bane piled into the room, Robin nowhere to be found.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked.

"No," Aqualad said tiredly. "He just does that."

"Stay here." Kid Flash put his goggles on. "I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad started but he had already run off.

Bane turned to the remaining team. "Great chain of command."

They all looked at each other.

Meanwhile, a man sat in a control room typing away on the computer. A batarang shot out and green gas emitted from it. The man coughed and sputtered until he finally passed out. Robin quickly slid into the man's seat and set to work hacking into the computer.

Aqualad and Superboy watched as Kobra's men loaded up the cases of Venom.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said.

"But there only taking new Venom. There not taking this line." Superboy said.

"I wonder why..." I muttered.

"Maybe...freshness counts?" Miss. Martian suggested.

Superboy and I stopped and looked up. "Helicopters coming."

Robin sat in the control room checking out some of the files on the computer. Kid Flash zoomed in.

"What you got there?" He asked.

"Chemical formulas." Robin replied. "I'm guessing it involves Venom but..."

Kid Flash came over to take a look. "This one's Venom," He pointed to the screen. "And that one's...the blockbuster formula from Cadmus! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom. But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?"

"The mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin realized. "Using the cult to create a Blockbuster/Venom super formula." He raised his hand to his communicator. "Robin to Aqualad we got...static."

Up on the rooftop, a helicopter landed. Sportsmaster stepped out and approached Kobra.

"Lord Kobra." Sportsmaster greeted.

"Sportsmaster." Kobra returned. "The shipment is ready."

A punk girl with pink hair opened a box lined with several vials of blue liquid.

"The new Kobra Venom?" Sportsmaster asked as he took out a vial to examine it.

"A complete success." Kobra gestured to the still huge Mammoth behind him. "Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game changer." Sportsmaster said excitedly. "Finally, we can go mano a mano with the Justice League."

Hovering just above them, Miss. Martian watched the whole exchange silently.

_Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buy now. _She sent to Aqualad.

Down in the building, Bane, Aqualad, Superboy, and I sat quietly waiting for an update from Miss. Martian.

Aqualad closed his eyes as he watched what Miss. Martian sent him.

"Sportsmaster," He finally said. "He's the buyer?" He raised his hand to his communicator. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" All he got was static. He groaned in frustration. "I can't reach the League or Robin. We need a plan."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said.

Bane landed down from his hiding place and attacked members of Kobra's cult. The men on the roof turned at the sudden noise.

"He's going to get us killed!" I hissed.

"What is he-" Aqualad was interrupted as, above them, Mammoth came crashing through the glass windows and landed next to Bane.

Aqualad, I , and Superboy dropped down and prepared to fight.

Mammoth roared.

"Destroy them." Kobra called.

Mammoth and Superboy both charged and collided into each other. Aqualad pulled out his water and I grinned as my hands turned into thunderbolts.

The cult fired their guns at the two teenagers. Aqualad formed a water shield as he still continued to shoot water at the cult members. i formed thunderbolts and started shooting , one ricocheting the bullets back, causing the cult members to constantly dodge the bullets coming back at them.

No one notices as Bane leaves.

Meanwhile, Sportsmaster noticed that something above the teenagers was not quite right. A section of the wall looked a bit...wavier than the rest of the wall. On a hunch, Sportsmaster threw a bomb toward that spot.

Miss. Martian noticed the bomb and tried to dodge it, but the bomb threw her out of her hiding place.

Robin and Kid Flash ran onto the scene, trying to help their team members fight. Aqualad was forced back and he took shelter.

_Miss. Martian, _He thought. _The radio is jammed. Link us up!_

Miss. Martian quickly sat up and joined all the teenagers into one big physic link.

_Is everyone online?_ She sent.

_Yeah._ Superboy replied half-heartedly.

_You know it beautiful_. Kid Flash thought.

_Was that really necessary?_ I groaned in my head. _And yeah I'm here!_

_Good. We need to regroup. _Aqualad said.

_Busy now. _Robin thought as he approached Kobra.

Kobra turned to him. "Batman really must be desperate if he sends his sidekicks."

"What's the matter Koby?" Robin asked. "You look disconcerted."

"This is beneath me." Kobra said. He turned to the punk girl. "Shimmer, take him."

Robin smirked.

Shimmer charged at him and Robin easily dodged her.

_Robin, now! _Aqualad shouted in his head.

Robin's smile faded and he sent up a bright light, blinding Shimmer and Kobra and allowing him to make his escape.

The team continued fighting, but they could tell they were outnumbered.

_We need to retreat. _Aqualad thought. _Kid, Johnny, clear a path._

Kid Flash ran and knocked several guys out of the way while I used my super strength and swept the rest away. The team used the now clear path to make their retreat.

Superboy, however, was still fighting Mammoth.

"Superboy!" I called. "C'mon!"

Superboy threw Mammoth into more cult members and ran after them.

The cultists followed the team as they ran down the same tunnel they used to sneak in earlier. I summoned my Aunt Athena's shield of wisdom and held it up a as the cultists shot at them.

"Guys, I don't think I can hold this forever." I said, already looking strained.

Aqualad thought for a moment. "Superboy, the support beams!"

Superboy took out the support beams, caving in the rocks and creating a barrier between the cultists and the young heroes.

Robin sighed. "How could my first mission as team leader go so wrong?"

"You do have the most experience." Aqualad said. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader needs to be clear. Explicit. He cannot just run off and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Robin turned on him. "Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?"

"NO!" I stood in front of him. "But while you were running around doing God knows what, Kaldur was the one leading us. And he did a pretty good job at it, too. So don't get upset because Kaldur just said what I'm sure everyone else is thinking."

Robin sighed, his expression softening. "Your right." He turned to Kaldur. "You should lead us, Kaldur. Your the only one who can."

"Please I can run circles-"

Robin interrupted him. "Oh come on Wally. You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss. Martian said. "It's so obvious."

"Could have told you." Superboy said.

"That's what I'm saying you should lead us kaldur" I smiled at him.

Kid Flash nodded. "Okay."

Aqualad approached Robin. "Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded.

"Now," Aqualad continued. "Our first priority is to forbid that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny," Robin said. "I had the same idea..."

"Yes and you're the jokester of our group" I smiled at him as I said that and he smiled back while everyone had a good laugh.

Now let's finish this mission before morning I'm hungry and I'm sure kidflash is to as is everyone else I bet" as I finished.

Back outside, Sportsmaster climbed into his helicopter, only to have it not able to fly.

"Sabotage." He said. "Robin."

"Undoubtedly." Kobra replied. He turned to shimmer next to him. "Find the problem. Fix it."

She bowed and approached the helicopter. A cultist and Mammoth walked up to Kobra.

"Master," the cultist said. "Shall we send out a search party for the intruders?"

"Don't be absurd. They'll come to us." Kobra said.

Meanwhile, the team was exiting the secret tunnel.

Robin searched for information on his holographic computer. "Sportsmaster is the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them had the smarts to join Venom and blockbuster. That took some serious nerd-idge." Kid Flash added.

Aqualad stopped in front of them. "I believe the expression is: Tip of the iceberg."

The team stopped to find Bane standing in front of them.

"Halt ninos. I'm feeling very...explosive." He smirked.

The team looked up to find that they were surrounded by bombs.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked.

"I wanted my factory back." Bane said easily.

_Kid you'll need a running start. _Aqualad thought in the physic link. Kid Flash started scooting backward

"I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying." Bane continued. "If the latter, the Justice League certainly would have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." He pressed the button, only to find nothing in his hand.

"Good plan," I commented. "Only one problem with that."

Kid Flash held up a trigger behind Bane. "How are you going to blow us up without your trigger thingy?"

Bane lunged at him, but he found himself hovering in mid-air above Superboy and I .

"Finally." Superboy and I said while we looked at Miss. Martian. "Drop him."

The helicopter's blades slowly started turning until they were up to speed.

"The helicopter is operational exalting one." The cultist said to Kobra.

Sportsmaster headed towards it, just as Kid Flash came zooming around the corner.

The cultists started shooting, but shadows came whipping out at all sides and knocked all their guns out of their hands.

Superboy crashed down in front of Mammoth. "Go again?"

Mammoth growled and ran towards Superboy, but at the last second was hit by a huge wave of water.

"Sorry, not the plan." Superboy smirked.

Sportsmaster grabbed a fallen gun and shot at Superboy. He noticed Miss. Martian standing behind him and he threw the gun at an empty handed cultist and grabbed her.

Kid Flash grabbed the gun from the cultist. "Souvenir!"

Robin shot a batarang at Shimmer, leaving her tied up. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty." He said to Kobra.

"True." Kobra threw down his cloak to reveal a buffed out body underneath. "But sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer."

Robin aimed a kick at him, but Kobra just grabbed his foot and threw him down. Robin tried from another angle with the same result.

"What's wrong boy?" Kobra asked. "You look disconcerted."

Kid Flash and I continued to fight off the cultists as Aqualad kept pushing Mammoth further and further back with the water. He finally shot electricity into the water, electrocuting Mammoth and successfully knocking him out.

Sportsmaster, still holding Miss. Martian hostage, started boarding the helicopter. "Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly." He threw Miss. Martian at Superboy as he climbed into the helicopter and it took off.

Miss. Martian held up the same trigger Bane had held earlier. She pressed it.

A bomb hidden on the helicopter beeped and exploded. Bane watched as the helicopter went down.

Kobra knocked Robin down once again. "I am plagued by mosquitoes."

"Good," Robin said from the ground. "Cause this mosquito is pretty concerted about your pain." He hopped up as the rest of the Young Justice team surrounded Kobra.

Kobra looked at all the teenagers. "Another time then." He disappeared into the shadows.

Robin turned to Aqualad. "We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this to Batman!" He laughed.

_Mount Justice  
August 4, 1:06 EDT_

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman's voice echoed in the deadly silent room as Batman paced back in forth in front of the team members. "You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your _many _mistakes. Until then...good job."

The team members looked up, surprised.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." Batman continued. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. How you choose who leads determines character."

Aqualad looked down at Robin.

As Batman finished the other members of the team left as only batman and I were left as I was about to leave batman stopped me.

"Johnny can I talk to you about something". He said

"Um sure batman what do you want to ask me". I said

"I just wanted to know how you adjusted to this new team of ours and how your first mission with them was." He said

"Well the mission was fun and the team is also fun we had some rough starts but in the end we worked well on this mission and Aqualad is our team leader" I said.

"That's good first team missions never go according to plan at first and I'm glad you were welcomed into the team and everyone likes you but that's not the only reason why I stopped you from leaving" he said looking at me.

"Then what was it you want to ask me Batman?". I asked confused.

"Last night I was patrolling the city when I overheard two dark figures wearing dark red and black armor both had skulls on their chest one sounded like a man and the other was a woman they talked about wanting you gone and that there new weapon they kidnapped will be your down fall they also said you might know the weapon when she is revealed to you during a fight?". He said.

"Weird I never heard of these two figures before or weapons I will go back to my home planet and have a meeting with the council of the gods but thanks for telling me" as I said that he walked out into the zeta-tube.

As I was walking I saw superboy in the kitchen helping M'gann with cooking dinner and I saw Kaldur sitting on a chair near the kitchen reading a book as I also saw Robin and kidflash both playing video games I walked over and sat next to kaldur superboy looked at me concerned.

"Um Johnny what were you and Batman talking about two figures he saw last night?" He said looking concerned at me"

"Did you use your superhearing to listen in superboy?" I looked at him a little sad.

"Yeah sorry about that it's just you never came back when we were all in the kitchen and M'gann was wondering where you were so I used my superhearing to hear where you were and that's when I overheard you talking with Batman I'm sorry if I was out of line". He looked at me sad and concerned.

Then M'gann came over and said:" so what was it you two talked about?"

"I to wish to know what Batman had to say?" as he looked at superboy proud that he apologized to me and then turned to look at me with a concern look on his face.

Then robin and Kidflash overheard and paused the video game and came over to the kitchen"

"So what's this about you and Batman talking?" robin came over wondering what his mentor wanted to talk with Johnny about"

"Yeah bats never talks with anyone other than Robin or the league?" kidflash walked over as well wondering the same as robin.

Then I look at all five of my friends.

"Yes Batman asked to talk to me about two dark figures wearing dark red and black armor both had skull symbols on their chests one was a man and another seemed like a woman they talked about me and also they talked about a weapon that I might know who would be my downfall"

"Well we won't let some weapon get rid of you those easy right guys" kidflash said as he looked at the others.

"Agreed we will protect you you're are our friend you are family to all of us" Aqualad said

"Yes kaldur is right anything anybody throws at us we will stop them and win" robin said with a smile

"Thanks guys" I said as I looked at all my friends again.

Now let's have some of M'gann's awesome food I'm starving" I said as we all sat down to eat and enjoying each other's company.

ELSEWHERE

In a dark dimension a dark figure stood in front of six computer screens talking to them while he was doing that another figure came in.

"Is the weapon ready to be brought into the light my daughter" the dark figure said.

"Yes father she is soon ready for testing the mind control collar has given her enough anger to destroy her own brother" the female figure said.

"Very good soon with our new partnership with the light soon the justice league and there sidekicks along with mount Olympian and Zeus will fall at my hands and so will his son HA HA HA HA HA HA" the dark figure said while laughing.

"Yes father soon everyone will see the light and our weapon will soon destroy her own brother this plan is so evil" the female figure said as

"Get her ready soon she will be going with Cheshire to help assassinate a professor and her own brother" the dark figure said while looking at his daughter.

"As you wish father she will be ready soon everyone will see the light" as the female figure said that she walked away from her father and the other guests to go get the new weapon ready for battle.

**END CHAPTER **


	4. CHAPTER 3 SCHOOLED

SCHOOLED

_METROPOLIS  
August 1, 07:38 EDT_

It was a bright and sunny day as the children talked excitedly on their way to school. Just as the school bus was driving over the bridge, one of the beams shuddered. The cables snapped out of place and the bus driver swerved to miss them. An oncoming eighteen wheeler honked and rammed into the back of the bus, pushing it towards the edge of the bridge. A cherry red mustang hit the bus and pushed it further off the side of the bridge. The children screamed as the bus see-sawed on the edge.

Bruce Wayne turned from his window after witnessing this and went to his desk. He lifted the bust and pressed a button, revealing his Batman costume safely tucked away in a hidden drawer. Just as he was about to change, Superman flew towards the bridge and started to repair the broken beams.

Superboy bounded down, eager to help, and sent a shudder through the bridge. While I flew and landed near him we raced towards endangered cars and moved them to safety. Bruce Wayne continued to watch from his window.

Superboy and I grabbed the end of the bus and started to pull it up. Suddenly, the bus was lifted out of his hands. We looked up to see Superman gently putting the bus back onto the bridge.

"I had that." Superboy said as he stormed up to Superman.

"Yeah he had it under control" I said.

"I didn't want to take the chance." Superman replied. "As it is your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge."

"It didn't." Superboy grumbled.

"Yeah supermen give superboy a chance" I said narrowing my eyes at superman.

"But it could have." Superman pointed out. "We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

Superboy softened. "Maybe...you could...you know, help me figure that out?"

Superman hesitated. "Batman's got that covered."

"Superman Batman doesn't know how to train a clone of you with your powers only you know your powers well enough so you should" I said looking at superman with dagger eyes.

"I know but-"

Superman raised a hand to his com. "Superman." He listened. "Wait. Arrow slow down. What's attacking?" He paused. "No I am definitely available. Coordinates?" Another pause. "Acknowledged. On my way." He turned back to Superboy and I . "Sorry Johnny and Super...boy. Duty calls."

Superman flew away, missing the hurt look that passed over Superboy's face.

But I saw Superboy's face I got so anger I looked above a building window and I saw batman without his costume on he was now Bruce Wayne as we both looked at each other I used my telepathy powers and did a mind link between the two of us.

"Hey batman it's Johnny this is a mind link part of my powers" I said in the mind link between us.

"Yes I am aware of your mind link powers what is it do you want to talk about" Bruce Wayne asked in the mind link.

"It's about superman we both saw how he acted he thought superboy would cause more damage" I said.

"Yes I will talk to him for you Johnny for now try to calm down superboy" Bruce said"

"Thanks batman and don't worry your secret ID is Safe with me I won't tell anyone that you Bruce Wayne is Batman" I said

"Thank you Johnny" Bruce said.

As Superman flew off, his com beeped again. "I've already got the alert, Bruce." He said.

"I know, Clark." Bruce said, still in his office. "But we need to talk."

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
August 3, 13:06 EDT_

Miss. Martian, Robin, stood around a holographic Air Hockey board watching Kid Flash and Aqualad play. Kid Flash had insisted on playing and Aqualad wanted to try. He was regretting the decision now.

Kid Flash scored the winning goal and Aqualad glared up at him. Kid Flash ignored him and started to eat his banana.

"Recognized: Superboy B-04."

"Recognized: Johnny Titan Z-08."

Everyone looked over to see a very angry Superboy storm into the room and I was trying to calm him down.

"Hey, Superboy. Hey Johnny How was Metropolis?" Miss. Martian greeted.

Superboy ignored her and walked through the Air Hockey board, making it disappear.

"It was ok M'gann but we had to help superman with a bridge problem and he still hasn't tried to talk to superboy I feel bad for him" I said looking at M'gann then back to Superboy.

"Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary asked as she strolled into the training room.

"Black Canary!" Miss. Martian greeted. "Uncle J'onn!" She quickly hugged her uncle as he revealed himself behind Black Canary.

"M'gann." Martian Manhunter greeted his niece. "I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps..." She admitted. "But I'm learning!"

"That's all I can ask." Manhunter said.

Black Canary watched as Superboy tried to sneak out. "Stick around. Class is in session."

The training floor lit up under Black Canary's feet. She turned to the team. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," she groaned as she shrugged off her jacket. "And my own bruises." She grabbed her bandaged arm.

"What happened?" Miss. Martian asked.

"The job." Black Canary said as she threw her jacket to the side. "Now, combat is about _controlling _conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never _re_acting. I'll need a sparing partner."

Kid Flash quickly raised his hand. "Right here! Yeah." He made his way to Black Canary. "After this," He threw his banana into the trash. "Swish! I'll show you my moves."

Black Canary smirked.

In less than five seconds Kid Flash was knocked onto his back with a sign that said: "Kid Flash status: fail."

"It hurts so good." He groaned.

"Good block," Black Canary commented. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin raised his hand. "Oh! He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" Kid Flash complained.

I laughed and high-fived Robin.

Black Canary ignored them. "He allowed me to dictate the terms and-"

"Oh please." Superboy interrupted. "With my powers the battle is _always_ on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Not really a waste of time superboy even I have super strength and all my other god like powers but I still had to train with my uncle Phil best hero trainer since black Canary" I said as I smiled at Black Canary.

Black Canary smirked. "Ok Johnny prove it."

I strode to Black Canary.

I threw a punch which Black Canary quickly grabbed and used it to throw me onto my back but before she did I caught her leg and flipped her.

She looked up at me and said:"Very good Johnny your Uncle Phil has trained you quite well.

"Thanks Black Canary" I said as I looked at her then she looked up at superboy

"Your next superboy" she said.

As they stood facing each other.

Superboy threw a punch which Black Canary quickly grabbed and used it to throw Superboy onto his back.

Robin pointed and laughed.

Superboy growled as he sat up.

"You're angry." Black Canary commented. "Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-"

Superboy charged again, but Black Canary easily dodged him and swiped his feet out from under him.

Superboy stood up. "That's it. I'm done."

"Oh come on superboy with more practice you might be as strong as superman or even stronger than him as I said that.

"Training is mandatory." Black Canary replied.

Suddenly, Batman popped up on the holographic screen. "Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." As he spoke a video of an android and the Justice League played. "The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which grew disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

The team watched with shocked expressions.

"Wow, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid Flash commented.

"Wow and I thought one of the Titans my father fought was hard to beat" I said as I watched the screen.

"In the end, it took 8 Leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman continued.

"An android?" Robin asked. "Who made it, T. O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin." Batman said, causing Superboy to remember Superman's treatment to him this morning. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Ivo?" Aqualad asked. "But Ivo's dead."

Black Canary turned to him. "So we all thought...or hoped."

"Make certain this threat is permanently neutralized," Batman continued. "We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R labs and facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every pro cation is being taken. You will have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone else wants to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Kid Flash said excitedly. "Road trip."

"Yeah it should be fun let's hope it's better than the last one."I muttered.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy growled.

"You had something better to do?" Batman retaliated.

Superboy was quiet.

"Coordinates received." Aqualad said. "On our way."

The team went to the bio-ship.

When we got in Miss Martian looked at me and said:"Oh guys Johnny doesn't have a bike in the ship how will he help"

"Oh right I forgot my bike is back on my home planet hold on ill call for it" I said

Then I looked at my wrist watch and summoned my Olympian bike it flew down from the sky everyone on the team looked at in awe as they saw my bike.

"Ok now we can go" I said as we all went as superboy and Black Canary stayed behind and talked.

Black Canary stopped Superboy. "When you're ready, I'll be here." She told him.

He just walked away.

_LITCHFIELD COUNTY  
August 3, 20:08 EDT_

The android parts were being loaded onto their separate trucks, with Justice League members keeping watch. Superman turned and used his x-ray vision to check on the young team hidden in the trees. He caught Superboy's eye, but quickly looked away.

I faced palmed and said:" I guess superman hasn't listen to me advice" as I said that I put my helmet on.

Superboy put his helmet on.

"S.T.A.R Boston is a go."

"S.T.A.R Manhattan is a go."

Batman gave the signal for all six trucks to go. The trucks pulled out and onto the highway, all of them going a different direction. The young team split up into groups of three and followed their assigned trucks.

The Justice League members all started to leave. Just as Superman was about to take off Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "I told you. We need to talk."

Robin, Superboy, and I followed after their truck on their motorcycles.

"So, if dislike is the opposite of like," Robin pondered. "Is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"Ok I partly understand what you're saying sort of" I looked at robin and laughed at his new words

Superboy was silent.

"_Clearly _you're not feeling the aster." Robin said. "What's wrong?" He asked Superboy.

"Is it Superman?" I asked. "'Cause I think you did really well on that bridge who cares what Superman thinks."

"No." Superboy grumbled. "It's Canary. I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin explained. "Canary learned that the hard way. Same as Batman and, well, me."

"And me." I said. "I also had trouble Controlling my powers when I was young was hard I even fell when I once lifted something over my head ."

Superboy pulled ahead of his teammates.

I sighed. "Oh well that was a waste I grumbled.

Robin turned to me. "Was it really that bad with Superman on that bridge?"

I shook my head. "No...Well, at first yes but after we helped with the bridge he thanked me but told superboy with his powers he could have cause the bridge to break " I suddenly looked over at the corn fields. "Um Robin Did you see something?"

Robin was looking at them, too. "Yeah."

Suddenly, robot monkeys came flying out of the corn and onto the truck. Almost like magic, the com beeped.

"Robin, Superboy, Johnny, the truck is under attack." Aqualad said.

"Kinda figured." Robin replied.

"Ours, too." I translated.

Superboy glared at the robot monkeys. "I hate monkeys."

The monkeys started banging on the windows of the truck.

Robin laughed. "Robot monkeys. Totally Ivo's tweak style." He pressed a button and switched his motorcycle to battle mode I was quickly jumped off my bike and my bike drove by itself.

"Hey," Robin said to Superboy. "Switch your ride to battle mode."

"No point." Superboy said as he leaped onto the truck. His motorcycle skidded towards Robin and i. jumped onto the truck along with superboy while Robin leaped off and grappled onto the truck.

Robin hung onto the back of the truck, kicking off monkeys left and right. I pulled up to the side of the truck and summoned my water god like element and was blasting them off and away from the driver. Superboy started ripping into the monkeys on the roof of the truck. One monkey turned his head and shot lasers into Superboy's eyes, blurring his vision and dropping him off of the truck.

Superboy sat in the road and listened. Once he got the direction he leaped blindly back towards the truck.

I ditched and jumped onto the side of the truck, pulling myself up onto the roof. The monkeys were already starting to cut into the roof. I started blasting them and throwing them off of me. Robin pulled himself up onto the roof and helped. Superboy landed onto the roof of the truck, still blind, and started ripping them apart again.

Once it was clear that there were too many of them, Robin leaned down to the driver. "Get out!" He shouted.

The driver opened the door and he and Robin leaped off of the car. I jumped after them. Superboy continued destroying monkeys until the truck rolled over and exploded.

The monkeys flew out with the android parts.

Robin helped the driver out of the cornfields and I went over to make sure that the driver was okay. Superboy lifted the truck off of him and followed the monkeys.

"Superboy!" Robin yelled after him.

"I got him robin you call Aqualad and tell him what happened" I said looking at robin.

The com beeped. "Aqualad to Robin. We lost our cargo did you-"

"It's gone." Robin replied. "And so is Superboy but Johnny is going after him."

Aqualad com-ed Superboy. "Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position, we'll help you."

"I don't need any help." Superboy said. "I don't want any." He threw his com down. "Superboy?"

I com-ed Aqualad. "Johnny to Aqualad I'm following superboy I know he ditched his com I will radio when I get close to where he stops over" as I followed superboy.

"He ditched his com." Robin replied.

"Super!" Kid Flash said. "Now we can't even track him but Johnny's following him so we can track him."

Miss. Martian lowered her hands from her head. "He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves." Aqualad replied. "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they are reassembled."

"Oh that's a great plan..." Kid Flash said. "Except for the part about not knowing where to look!"

"Maybe we do." Robin said, plugging his watch into a fallen monkey. "We'd have heard by now if any of the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?"

"You know, Robin," l said. "If this hero thing doesn't work out for you, you could always look into the F.B.I." I said over the com

"Nah, too boring." Robin replied as he found the results. "Ha! G.P.S! The monkeys can track the signal. Which means I can track them with the one I captured. Looks like both parts are converging on..." He paused. "Gotham City."

"yeah Superboy and I are at Gotham city now" I said

"That far south?" Aqualad asked. "M'gann won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." Kid Flash lowered his goggles and set off to find Robin

Robin stood up, robot monkey in hand and typed a few things into his watch. Within seconds, his bike came zooming down the road.

"Definitely a disaster." He said. "Heavy on the 'dis.'"

The robot monkeys flew the android parts towards the speeding train. Superboy and I followed them and leaped onto the train. He ripped open the roof and jumped into the car.

There, surrounded by the monkeys, was Professor Ivo.

"Oh," Ivo said, feigning surprise. "Hello."

"You?" Superboy asked, surprised by Ivo's un-intimidating figure. "You're Ivo? I'm whelmed."

"Now your sounding like robin" I said laughing a little.

"You're one to talk." Ivo said. "Since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" I said looking at Ivo.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't."

Ivo shrugged. "If you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

The M.O.N.Q.I's attacked.

Superboy and I easily fought off and destroyed each one.

Ivo sighed. "After all the trouble I went through to come up with an acronym for 'monkey.'"

Superboy stood, breathing heavily, after slamming the last two monkeys into each other.

"Access: Captain Atom."

"Oh that doesn't sound good" I said looking at the android who said Captain Atoms name.

Before Superboy and I could do anything, we were blasted into the wall of the car.

Ivo approached him. "Since Professor Ivo's magnificent M.O.N.Q.I's don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you." He stood back to reveal the android, completely put back together. "Or better _slay_ you."

Superboy wiped his mouth and stood up. "Give me your best shot."

"yeah" I added as we both attacked.

The monkeys laughed.

"Please," Ivo said. "My android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you two have?"

Superboy charged the android, but every punch he threw was easily blocked. Finally the android grabbed Superboy's hand in a death grip.

"Oh, sorry," Ivo said. "Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more!"

The android punched Superboy, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ok now it's mine turn now" I said as I closed my eyes and summoned thunderbolt blasters attached to my hands as I started blasting the android.

"Access: Black Canary." The android used Black Canary's sonic scream and pushed Superboy further back into the car as I still stood on my feet still blasting.

"Access: Flash." The android sped toward Superboy and me and began punching him with incredible speed.

Superboy fell onto the ground.

But I grabbed him and shot a thunderbolt blast into the androids chest.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away." Ivo spoke up. "Not really doing justice to the old 'S' shield are you?" He laughed.

Superboy went to punch the android.

"Access: Martian Manhunter." The punch passed right through his head. The android threw Superboy into the wall, sending him flying out of the car and onto the edge of the train.

"Access: Superman." The android lifted Superboy up and punched him, sending him flying into Gotham Academy as I ran and followed them Ivo looked at his android then looked at me and said:" Amazo scan that boys powers and use it against him and that pet of superman's.

The android looked at his master then looked at me and started scanning me but nothing came he couldn't scan my powers when Amazo said:"access denied non species available cant scan"

"What why can't my android steal your powers what are u" Ivo said that as he looked at me.

"Didn't you get the memo Ivo demi-gods are the new fashion" as I said that I summoned both water blaster and thunder blaster and started shooting at Amazo.

The android looked at his master. Ivo shrugged. "Finish him. Priority Alpha."

The android set off for Superboy and me.

Robin drove into Gotham City limits, he in his costumes,

Kid Flash came up next to them.

"So you changed, too?" Robin asked.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash said. "I feel naked in civi's."

"So you still tracking those parts?" Kid Flash asked.

"They were heading _through_ Gotham, but they veered." Robin said, looking down at his screen. "Wait, dude, they're at my school!"

The android threw Superboy into the trophy case. Before Superboy could even move, the android was already throwing him into nearby lockers.

Superboy strained to stand up and saw a picture of Superman in the locker. Angry, he punched the locker and went for the android again.

I kept blasting Amazo until I saw Superboy running toward us so I back flipped and let him take over.

The android retaliated by punching Superboy and sending him soaring into a science lab.

Superboy looked up as the android walked towards him. "That...all you got?" He asked, but his voice was strained.

The android raised his hand to Superboy's face. "Access: Captain Atom."

Superboy was blasted into the gym.

Professor Ivo clapped from his spot on the bleachers.

"I don't usually attend these things in person, but this was too good to miss." He said.

"Oh were so honored you came to watch your android get beat by us" I said while laughing as I looked at superboy we both nodded at each other.

Superboy stood up and faced the android again.

"Access: Superman."

Superboy lept toward the android. The android brutally attacked Superboy, never giving him a time to defend himself. Just when he was about to make the final blow, Kid Flash zoomed past and grabbed Superboy.

"Zoink!"

Superboy was set down by Robin and i . Robin threw an exploding batarang toward the android.

"Access: Martian Manhunter." The batarang flew through empty space.

"Access: Red Tornado." A tornado appeared around the android as he flew to the young heroes. All four quickly leapt out of the way.

The android faced Kid Flash. "Access: Captain Atom." Kid Flash raced out of the way before he could be blasted.

"That's it." I said as Kid Flash was hit with Black Canary's sonic scream. my eyes glowed yellow as I summoned my thunder and water swords I prepared to attack the android.

Robin grabbed my arm . "No powers, remember? This thing will only copy them and use them against you."

"No he won't he tried scanning me he can't do anything". I said to robin who looked shocked.

Superboy was thrown behind us, and Robin sent another batarang towards him, but the android blocked it.

The android grabbed Kid Flash as he went in for another attack. "Access: Superman." The android started squeezing Kid Flash, who struggled against the machine.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere towards the android. The android switched to Martian Manhunter's power to avoid it, which caused him to drop Kid Flash who quickly got out of his way. Superboy went for another punch at the android who flipped him into the bleachers.

"Hey! Over here!" I waved my arms trying to distract the android.

The android turned on me. "Access: Superman." Heat vision shot out of his eyes towards me I then summoned Athena's shield of wisdom and I protected myself from the blast then. Kid Flash quickly grabbed me and pulled me out of the way.

During this, Robin shot a batarang at the android, hoping to get him with his guard down. The batarang harmlessly bounced off.

Superboy sat up, breathing heavily. He sighed. "Access: Black Canary."

Professor Ivo yawned. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all just such poor copies of the originals."

Superboy smiled slightly. "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" He leapt toward Professor Ivo.

Professor Ivo quickly scrambled out of the way.

"You wanna see me channel that anger?!" Superboy screamed.

"Great he's gone ballistic again." Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not..." Robin replied.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha." Ivo said as he scrambled to get out of Superboy's way. The monkey's lifted him up out of Superboy's way.

"Captain Atom." The android tried to blast Superboy before he jumped out of the way.

"Anyone want to play 'keep away?'" Robin asked. He kicked Ivo, sending him flying out of the monkey's grip.

"Ooh me!" Kid Flash dashed over to the fallen Ivo.

"I'm game for keep away pass him here kidflash" I said as kidflash threw Ivo towards me.

"Superman." The android punched the floor and sent Kid Flash flying.

Robin threw a batarang at the android, who used Martian Manhunter's ability. However, as he was re-materializing, Superboy thrust his fist into the android's head. The android malfunctioned and the head exploded.

"Help me disassemble him, now!" Robin said, running for the android.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid Flash said.

"Don't take any chances." I said as I helped

They all turned to see Miss. Martian and Aqualad enter the gym.

Miss. Martian flew to Superboy. "Superboy, are you all right?"

He smiled. "Fine." He turned to Robin and I . "Feeling the 'aster.'"

I looked at superboy and then at robin "well I say we did quite asterous don't you think guys" I said that looking at robin and superboy we all smile and laugh while the other three groaned at our lack of English words.

"Hey," Kid Flash spoke up. "Where's Ivo?"

"no clue but we should leave now" I said as everyone agreed and we left.

Ivo was nowhere to be found.

_MOUNT JUSTICE  
August 4, 1:06 EDT_

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed in the two separate S.T.A.R labs." Aqualad explained. "Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority." Black Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered...other complications." Martian Manhunter said.

Everyone glanced at Superboy, who looked away sheepishly.

"Complications come with the job." Batman said. "Your ability to handle those complications has impressed the League."

"The _whole _League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes." Batman said, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

I snorted, but quickly covered it up with a cough when Batman looked at me.

"Yeah don't worry superboy Superman will come around I hope" I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course there is no shame in asking the League for help," Batman continued. "That's why the League exists. Because some problems even _we_ can't handle individually."

I look at batman thinking really I saw an arrow so I doubt that's not going to be easy.

"Please," Robin spoke up. "If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask." He pulled out the arrow that had saved Kid Flash. "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you." Batman said.

Green Arrow took the arrow and compared it beside his own. Both were obviously different.

"That's not your arrow..." Robin lit up. "But that means-"

"Speedy!" Kid Flash finished.

"He's got our backs." Aqualad said.

"Idk if it was your friend speedy wouldn't his arrow be reddish plus it wasn't green arrows arrow so it must have been another archer" I said as I looked at everyone while I watched kidflash grab the arrow.

Kid Flash grabbed the arrow. "Souvenir!"

The team missed the look Green Arrow and Batman gave each other.

I yawned. "Great...now can we go to bed?" i asked grumpily.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Kid Flash asked her.

"How can you still be full of energy? It's one o'clock in the morning!" I answered while laughing.

Superboy went over to Black Canary and cleared his throat, she turned to him.

"I'm ready." He told her.

"Good." She answered. "Because I'm here."

Then he looked at me and back at Black Canary.

"But before I train with you I want to take up Johnny's offer about his uncle training me then ill train with you"

Black Canary looked at him then back at me and said:"Yes that would be helpful for you I will come as your teacher to watch and observe"

Then I walked over to them and superboy looked at me.

"Johnny I am ready for training would you mind asking your uncle Phil if he could train me Black Canary said she would come as my teacher and watch" superboy said

"Ok we can start tomorrow morning at 7:00 ill come and get you and Black Canary so get some rest bro you will need it" as I said that I looked at both superboy and Black Canary then I left for my room.

As everyone left everyone had in their mind who was that arrow cause it might not have nee speedys.

END CHAPTER


	5. CHAPTER 4 IN FILTRACTOR

**INFILTRATOR **

I walked out of my room in the cave and looked at the three members of my team I looked at them.

"So I guess your all going to the beach awesome so where's superboy" I said as I looked at my friends wondering where superboy was.

Finally M'gann spoke up and said:"Oh he's eating breakfast waiting for you and Black Canary" looking at me.

"Ok well have fun you guys superboy and I will be back soon so try not have too much fun" I said to them.

I walked over to into the kitchen where superboy and Black Canary were

"So are you two ready to go meet my uncle Phil" I said as I looked at them.

They both looked at me and they both said:"Yes" while looking at me.

So we all teleported to my home planet and we walked over to my Uncle Phil's house when I saw a half man half goat figure I called at him and the goat man ran over when he saw me.

"Johnny my boy what a great surprise what are you doing here and who's your friend and WOAH and who is the tall hot blonde and is she single" my Uncle Phil said as he saw me superboy and Black Canary.

I face palmed at my uncles stupidity and lack of manners

Then I grabbed my Uncle by his horns and lifted him up to face me.

"Now listen here Uncle Phil the boy on my left is named superboy clone of the great superman and he needs your help to train him since superman won't help"

Then I paused and looked at my uncle again.

"And on my right the blonde is named Black Canary and no you may not have her she is taken by a man named Green Arrow who will put an Arrow up your butt if he hears about you flirting with his girl" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ok Johnny fair enough so is this the guy Oracle said needed training I see he's strong but does he know how to control his powers" my uncle Phil said as he looked at superboy.

As my uncle Phil said that he took superboy off to the training arena as they did that my uncle Phil was helping superboy with controlling his anger first it was going really well then my uncle Phil told superboy to focus on one thing to clear his mind of stuff and only think of one thing as superboy did what my uncle Phil told him all he thought about was M'gann and how nice she has been to him during these few days as he focused on her his eyes started to heat up and he started shooting heat vision toward each target as he did that my uncle was proud of him and superboy was proud of himself next was ice breath the ice breath came faster than the heat vision even if after superboy learn it he might have froze my uncle in ice to superboy doing that Black Canary and I couldn't help but laugh even superboy gave a laugh

While Black Canary and I were watching my uncle teach superboy about his powers and making him stronger back at mount justice Miss Martian Aqualad and Robin all stood at the beach

"Hello Megan". "We should come to the beach every day!" she said

Robin sighed dramatically. "We really should have a moment of silence for are poor missing comrade."

Miss Martian. Said "Poor Wally…"

Soon the three young heroes were having fun in the sun swimming in the ocean they were enjoying cooking hot dogs playing volley-ball and burying superboy in the sand they were enjoying the nice sun and enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile back on my home planet after my uncle finished teaching superboy his heat vision and ice breathe Black Canary and I were still standing watching the training Black Canary seemed very impressed at my uncles lessons then a figure stood between us Black Canary didn't notice him but I did as I turned to look at the figure.

"Oh Oracle hello old friend did you come to watch Superboy's training" I said as I looked at Oracle now noticing Black Canary jump at the sudden talking.

"Ah yes Johnny the young clone seems to be doing well without his so called father superman" then Oracle looked at Black Canary he smiled

"Oh hello there miss Canary my name is Oracle I am the god of fortune telling I can see what happens in the past present and even the future I have for-seen something most interesting" as he said that he looked back at me.

"So what is the news you have for me Oracle if you are here it must be important" I said.

"Oh yes this is very important first your friend superboy soon he will be friended by his Father superman and he will be happy the second thing is after you finish here you and superboy will meet a blonde girl in a green costume saying she is green arrows new sidekick and also he says it's her niece and third of all you will be fighting two figures one wearing a cat mask and the other you will know soon enough and it will scare you my friend" Oracle said looking at me seriously.

"Ok thank you my friend we will return fast and I will inform Batman" I said as I looked at Oracle.

After oracle and I finished our talking Superboy Black Canary and I left my home planet and landed back at mount justice as superboy and I went to the kitchen Black Canary left to go back to the Watchtower as superboy and I walked into the kitchen we met up with kaldur Robin and M'gann eating when we walked toward them.

M'gann spoke and said:" Oh superboy Johnny how was your day did you get good training superboy" she asked as she looked at me and superboy.

"Yes superboy did really good didn't you superboy why don't you show them what you got done" as I looked at him he said "yes I think I will" smiling as he said that

Then he walked over to frozen meat and used his new heat vision when the frozen steak unfroze and cooked he picked it up and ate it then he went over and asked Robin if he could borrow his drink as robin agreed all superboy did was blow a cold breeze and made the bottle ice cold as the other team members looked at superboy in awestruck.

Finally M'gann broke the silents by saying:" Oh superboy that was amazing I'm so happy you learned two new powers" as she said that she hugged him I watched and smiled at the too.

"That was so asterous superboy thanks for making my drink cold" Robin said happy that the clone didn't need superman's help.

"I must agree that was amazing my friend you should be proud of your success" kaldur said as he placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Johnny and his uncle's help" as superboy said that he smiled at his friends then back at me.

As we were all still in the kitchen Batman's voice cam on the speakers said:"Team suit up and report to the de-briefing room"

"Well I guess we should go see what he wants" I said as everyone followed me

We all got suited up in our hero outfits and walked to the de-briefing room as we got there we all noticed Batman Red Tornado Green arrow and a blonde girl in green with an bow and arrows with her.

As we all walked over I looked at the blonde archer"

"Hey there the names Johnny Titan but you can call me Johnny nice to meet you the team needs an archer I bet your good with that bow" I let her shake my hand as I smiled at her I could catch a small blush on her face.

"Yeah thanks my names Artemis and yeah I'm pretty good with this bow" she smiled back at me thinking in her thoughts "wow he is cute"

As we all greeted our new teammate I looked over everyone that asked me why there was need for an archer so I told them.

"Yes having an archer is amazing think about it for a second we are almost like a mini version of the six justice league members we all know if you think about it for starters kaldur is our leader with his water powers and bravery he is our Aquaman per say, robin is our hacker and with his great acrobat skills he is our small version of batman per say 'superboy is our superman with all the powers of superman per say 'Miss Martian is our female version of the Martian man hunter with her powers per say ' Artemis is our female green arrow with her arrow skill per say , kidflash is our flash per say, and I am like a male version of wonder woman since I am a demi- god and I heard wonder woman's people worship Greek gods"

As I said that everyone looked impressed at me that I came up with a great speech after I finished and smiled at everyone Artemis thought to herself "wow he is cute and smart" as she smiled at me blushing a little.

Then I noticed someone was missing from our team as I was about to ask where Kidflash was we all heard the zeta-tube announce someone's arrival as we all turned we heard.

"_Recognized: Kid Flash: B-Zero-Four."_

"The Wall-Man is here!" I heard Wally announce. "Yeah! Now let's get this party star–" He tripped over his own feet and I watched as Wally's beach ball bounce behind Red Tornado and Batman, stifling a small laugh. Wally let out a heavy sigh. "-ted?" he finished.

I let out a small laugh escape and Robin grinned.

"Wall-Man, huh?" the unknown girl asked. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" I was gonna like her.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked, looking around at us as he stepped up next to me. I shrugged.

"Artemis," the girl replied. "Your new teammate."

"Kid Flash," Wally introduced shortly. "Never heard of you."

"She's my new protégée," Green Arrow said, putting an arm on her shoulder

"And our new team member wall-Man" I said as I was still laughing.

"W-what happened to your old one?!" Wally exclaimed.

"_Recognized: Speedy: B-Zero-Seven."_

"_Oh speak of the devil" I said while smirking standing next to Aretmis and superboy as I heard him chuckle I saw Artemis smile. _

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by _Speedy_ anymore," Speedy announced. "Call me Red Arrow."

"Roy, you look–" Green Arrow started.

"Replaceable?" Red Arrow scoffed.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow denied. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Red Arrow pointed out. "Can she even _use_ that bow?" He glared at his foster father.

"_Yes_, she _can_," Artemis spoke up, looking up at Red Arrow.

"Better question is can you use yours Mr. Roy" I said while grinning as I placed my hand on Artemis should to bring her back to our group while I did that I heard Wally say.

"_Who are you_?!" Wally exclaimed, still not satisfied with just the girl's name.

"She's my niece." "I'm his niece."

Robin crossed his arm. "Another niece?"

"Hey why not Miss M is a niece and kidflash is nephews of the flash so why not have another niece" I said that still smiling at Artemis as she blushed.

"But she is not your replacement," Aqualad pointed out. "We have always wanted you on the Team. And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you _know_ who we'd pick," Wally added.

"Whatever, Baywatch," Artemis sighed. "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason, or are you just here to insult our new teammate and your ex mentor and maybe even yourself" I pointed out just as Red Arrow was turning to leave I smirked as he turned around and narrowed his eyes at me then he spoke up.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

The name instantly clicked. Robin activated his holo-computer and her accomplishments appeared around us in holograms.

"She disappeared two weeks ago, didn't she?" I wondered as I crossed my arms still looking and Red Arrow "_Abducted_ two weeks ago," Red Arrow told me still glaring, at me "by the League of Shadows."

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed. "You want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows?!"

"Hardcore!" Wally agreed, and the two did their weird guy handshake thing.

"I already rescued her," Red Arrow said. "There's only one problem." He activated a hologram and I got closer to see it. "The League of Shadows forced her into creating a weapon. The doc calls it The Fog. It's comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone…"

"But destruction isn't its main purpose," I commented, still looking at Red Arrow.

Red Arrow nodded. "It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows." He handed the information to me and I took it.

"Perfect for manipulation, power broking, yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis commented.

"Like _you_ know anything about the Shadows," Wally huffed, crossing his arms.

"you never know Wall-Man she might" I said as I still smirked looking between Wally and Aretmis I saw Artemis just smirked at Wally. This ticked him off. "_Who are you_?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render The Fog inert," Red Arrow told us.

"But if the Shadows knows she can do that…" Robin started.

"They'll target her," I finished.

"Exactly," Red Arrow nodded. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her in the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her _alone_?" Green Arrow asked incredulously.

"She's safe for now," Red Arrow replied.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow approached his foster son.

"You and I?" Red Arrow scoffed. "Don't you wanna take your new _protégée_?"

"Ok I'm feeling a lot of tension between you two archers" I said looking between Green Arrow and Red Arrow.

Green Arrow was about to say something, but was silenced by Batman. He then reworded his words. "You brought this to the Team. It's their mission. Which means it's hers now too."

Red Arrow scoffed. "Then my job's done." He walked away towards the Zeta-Beam teleported.

"_Recognized: Speedy–"_

"That's _Red Arrow: B-Zero-Seven_. Update." Red Arrow disappeared but before he did I shout saying "Have fun being solo Red Arrow see you next time you want to bug us "I said as I noticed Wally glared at Artemis.

**HAPPY HARBOR  
AUGUST 8, 2010  
21:53 EDT**

We were all guarding Happy Harbor High School, making sure to cover all entrances and openings. Superboy and Miss Martian were outside guarding the perimeters and Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, and I were inside guarding Dr. Roquette.

"_Everyone online?"_ I suddenly heard Miss Martian's voice in my head.

"_Ugh. This is weird,"_ Artemis commented, looking at herself strangely.

"Ah you get use to it after a while" I said looking and smiling at her.

"_And distracting,"_ Dr. Roquette added. I listened to her rant on about how it was hard enough to decode and distribute the virus and now she had to listen to us think.

Kid Flash was dressed in a stealth mode and eating a chocolate bar on my left, eating a chocolate bar. _"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_

I grimaced when Kid Flash and Artemis began to argue in our minds. Thankfully, Dr. Roquette stopped the arguing.

I thought to myself "Wow I guess I might have to ask my aunt Aphrodite to come visit these two so they will stop arguing".

"_She started it!"_ Kid Flash complained.

"_Whatever,"_ Artemis mentally sighed. _"I'm gonna go help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter."_

"_Good idea, I'll go with you need to I need stretch my legs anyway"_ I commented. Artemis walked out of the room, and robin looked at Kid Flash.

"_You might wanna cut her some slack,"_ Robin said. _"It was her arrow who saved your butt against Amazo."_ Robin grinned at Kid Flash.

"_What?!"_ Kid Flash snapped. _"No! That was Speedy- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?"_

"_Not so much,"_ i said in the mind link.

"_Humph!"_ Kid Flash grunted. _"Still not giving her the satisfaction!"_

"_You _know _we can still hear you!_" Artemis and I cried.

Kid Flash let out a groan out loud

"_Couldn't get the Justice League!"_ Dr. Roquette mentally groaned.

Aqualad asked Dr. Roquette to track The Fog, but she was being _really_ negative about everything. But then Aqualad gave her a kind smiled and assured her that we would protect her. It made me feel all fuzzy and cheesy inside.

"_Tracking now,"_ Dr. Roquette reported. _"It's in Philadelphia."_

"_Now that she's tracked _it_, _we're _being tracked,"_ I commented. _"Everyone be on your guards."_

As few moments later, I heard Artemis think, _"Mhm… those boys."_

"_They can hear you!"_ Miss Martian called defensively. _"We can _all_ hear you!"_

"_Oh, I know."_

_"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located The Fog." _Aqualad decided it would be best to intervene before blows were exchanged. _"Reconfigure the Bio-Ship so Robin and Superboy can pursue_

_Superboy and I both looked at each other then I gave Artemis a smile and a wink as I did that she smiled back while also blushing._

"Superboy_ and Robin will pursue the Fog. Leave the rest to us,"_ Aqualad said in the mind link I placed my hand on Superboy's shoulder and said "go we will take over from here" he nodded and he left as he go on the bio-ship robin drove it as the two left I stood between the two girls only to hear them argue.

Miss Martian agreed, glaring at Artemis. _"You embarrassed Superboy and Johnny!"_

_"I didn't hear them say that in fact I saw Johnny smile at me and give me a wink." _Artemis sneered.

_"Must you challenge everything everyone says?" _Miss Martian asked in annoyance.

Artemis shrugged nonchalantly. _"Where I come from, that's how you survive."_

I immediately felt sorry for Artemis. I could hear the hurt underlying Artemis' snarky tone. I wanted to say something to Artemis, but Aqualad called us for backup through the link. I quickly flew after Artemis, but stopped when I realized Miss Martian was no longer behind me. I turned around in time to see Miss Martian go around a corner. I ran after her only to find her lifting an unconscious Kid Flash out of the pool. "Is he dead?"I gasped out quietly.

Miss Martian shook her head. She quickly gave Kid Flash mouth-to-mouth, which immediately revived him. She ignored the wide grin on Kid Flash's face. "The others need our help. Come on."

By the time they reached the computer lab, the two strange assailants were already preparing to escape. First one she wore a short green kimono like outfit, with a white grinning cat mask concealing her face. While the second girl wore dark red and black armor with a mask that shielded her face and I skull on her waist the first girl named Cheshire said "My, this is getting a little too interesting." She created a smoke screen and both disappeared.

Kid Flash attempted to grab both, but only succeeded in grabbing onto Artemis. He quickly backed away and snarled. "This is your fault! How'd you let her through? You were supposed to be watching the perimeter!"

"Don't be mean, K.F." I said, poking Kid Flash in the cheek. "Miss Martian and I were there too."

"Yeah…well…she was probably distracting the two of you." Kid Flash said lamely.

Aqualad held up a hand as he listened to Robin's report on the destruction of Star Labs. "We're moving the doctor, now."

As they prepared to leave I looked over and noticed Miss Martian giving Artemis some words of encouragement. I walked over and grinned at Artemis. "I saw you shooting your arrows right before that lady disappeared. That was pretty cool and I think you're a better archer then that Red Arrow guy."

Artemis gave me a hesitant smile still blushing. "Thanks…"

Aqualad instructed I to stay with Dr. Roquette at a nearby internet café while the rest of them bought her some time to finish creating the virus. I walked quietly by the windows, trying to see a few buildings down where she knew the others were.

"You're worried about them." Dr. Roquette said quietly, her eyes never straying from the screen of the computer before her.

I nodded slowly. "They're all really strong."

"So why worry?"

I was quiet for a moment. I could hear the sounds of fighting close by. I looked back over at Dr. Roquette. "'Cause…they're the only friends I have…the only ones that love me…" I perked up as Aqualad rushed in I ran over to him and worriedly looked him over. "Are you okay?"

Aqualad gave me a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm fine." He briefly touched my shoulder before striding over to Dr. Roquette. "How's it going?"

"I'm almost done." She announced.

I heard the sound of fighting on top of the roof. "Someone's here."

"I'm uploading it now." Dr. Roquette said, just as a smoke bomb rolled into the room.

I stood by Aqualad, ready to attack at a moment's notice. I heard the sound of something flying through the air too late. I turned around at the same time as Aqualad did. Lucky for me, the small arrows bounced right off of me Olympian skin. Aqualad wasn't so lucky. "Aqualad!"

"I'm fine. Stay by the doctor." Aqualad charged at the two female assailants from earlier, but was easily taken down. The poison had been too much for him.

"Now, ," The two female stepped slowly forward, reminding me of the big cats I'd seen on the television stalking their prey. The first female drew a wicked looking blade. "…be a good cute guy and move out of the way. I'd hate to have to hurt that good looking body of yours."

"You can't hurt me!" I declared. She ran at the two females and summoned my element thunder blades when I clashed swords with the two girls I then grabbed both girl and threw them to the nearby wall. But It didn't really go, well but it got two girls out of the way for the moment. As they got up, ready to attack me.

The Cheshire glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the virus Dr. Roquette had created had finished uploading. She held up a hand, toward me in mid-attack. "My orders were clear. I was to eliminate her before she uploaded the virus. Since the virus is uploaded, my mission is over."

"You think I'll let you get away?" I resumed the two and charged, only to receive a face full of gas. I went down coughing and sputtering, trying to keep myself from going unconscious. With Roquette's help, I managed to get to her feet. "Aqualad!" I ran over and gently shook his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Aqualad groaned, and slowly sat up. "I'm fine…how is the doctor?"

"I'm fine." Roquette helped Aqualad to his feet, and the trio made their way out of the building.

I ran after the other assassin when I got close I saw Artemis and Cheshire fighting then the other girl named dark demon girl looked at me angry and spoke.

"You betrayed me you hurt me I thought you cared about me but I see I was lied to now I have seen the true you" she said in anger

I looked at her still holding my swords.

"What are you talking I don't even know you your crazy" I said as I went to attack her only for hero to block my attack.

"No you lied to me you said we always would be together but no you betrayed my trust" dark demon girl said still sounding angry.

"Look lady I don't even know you so stop saying I betrayed you when I have no clue who the heck you are" I said now I was angry as I used my thunder swords and clashed with her blades I pushed her on her back I glanced over at Artemis and Cheshire Artemis looked about ready to finish it I could see Cheshire's mask fall and I saw her face she looked a lot like Artemis but with black hair and looked much older.

"lies all lies she told me you betrayed me she rescued me from being sad ever again you left the kingdom you left me" dark demon girl said looking like she was crying finally.

I used that as a way to win when I used my thunder swords and hit her I electrified her and she fell on the floor still able to move I lifted the mask off her with my sword only to be frozen with fear.

I finally got words out of my mouth and said:"S-Sonya no it can't be you why are you dressed like that why are you even fighting me I'm your Big brother why tell me now" I said still shocked but held my voice in anger.

"I know you were leaving to start an adventure without me you promised you would take me to earth one day but you lied you left me when I needed you the most but no when I ran away I found a woman who said she could heal my sadness and she did I have now seen the light and I know the truce of you" she said with sadness.

As I was listening to my sister still not believing it as I was still in shock I didn't see or hear Artemis letting Cheshire go as I finally got over my shakiness knowing my sister was the weapon wanting to hurt me as I closed my eyes and dropped my swords my sister put her mask back on and grabbed Cheshire and they both disappeared into the night.

As Artemis and I still stood there we both noticed our team members coming running towards us.

I walked over to Artemis, who was simply standing on the street. "Are you okay, Artemis? I said knowing she was in shock to probably because she fought her sister and she saw mine so how would the other team members handle our news finally Aqualad broke the silent's by looking at us both and asked.

Where's the assassins?" he said looking at both of us with worry and concern.

Artemis hesitated. "They…got away."

I looked at Artemis then at Aqualad and said" yeah they both got the upper hand on us as I said that I held Artemis hand knowing she felt scared to tell her new team she failed as we both looked up past Aqualad and saw kidflash and miss Martian as .

Kid Flash ran up at that moment with Miss Martian close behind him. "Big surprise. We got ours." He motioned to the two tied up men hovering in the air. He looked down at the ground, and his eyes lit up. He picked the mask up off the ground. "Cool. Souvenir."

Aqualad pulled the darts out of his chest. "Did you see her face?" looking at both Artemis and i.

"It was dark." Artemis muttered out.

But I looked up."But I saw the person I was fighting's face" I said looking down now.

"It is fine." Aqualad assured. "Robin and Superboy neutralized The Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, but Johnny it is good you saw one persons face tonight "Then he looked up at Artemis. "Thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team."

He said as he shook her hand and me

"Well when we get back to the cave Johnny you can tell us who you fought and what was her name" he said with a proud voice.

"Ok Aqualad I will tell you but when I do you might think twice about me cause of who the girls name is" I looked up at him still sad.

Artemis gave a small smile as the four approached her. She blinked as I suddenly wrapped her in a hug. "Uh…"

Miss Martian giggled. "He likes you... I've always wanted a sister. And a brother On Earth, I mean. I have twelve on Mars. Now, I have two on Earth one sister. And one brother"

Artemis gave an unsure smile. "I see. Thanks…" She glanced up at me I was seemed perfectly content to just keep hugging her. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around me. She missed Miss Martian elbowing Kid Flash in the side.

Kid Flash groaned in annoyance. "Yeah…welcome." He reluctantly shook hands with Artemis.

I laughed, finally releasing Artemis from my grip and walking over to Miss Martian. "You two fight like the couples on television."

"Gross, Johnny Kid Flash protested.

Artemis reached over and hit me in the arm. "Trust me, Johnny. I've got way better taste than someone like him." She said while smiling at me and winking as I winked back I saw her face blush deeper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kid Flash snapped.

We all had a good laugh at Kidflash as we all headed back to Mount Justice we all stood and de-briefed Batman and Red Tornado as we did that Batman looked at the team.

"How did the mission go with your new team member" he said looking at Aqualad and then at the rest of us.

"The team did quite well today but the two assassins left before we could capture them but Johnny has figured out who one of them are" Aqualad said looking at batman but glancing at Artemis and me.

"Very well that is all team dismissed but Johnny stay so we can talk" Batman said with a bat-glare telling the other people to leave.

When Batman said that and as everyone was starting to leave I grabbed Aqualad's Shoulder and looked at everyone and said "WAIT" as everyone turned to look at me.

"I want everyone to stay when I say what I have to say because I think you all need to know what I saw" I said my tone of voice seemed shaky with sadness.

"Very well what is it you have to tell us Johnny" batman said looking at me with worry even know you couldn't see or hear the tone of his voice.

"Well one of the assassins who wore a demon mask the reason I was able to see her face is because I knocked her mask off me doing that I saw her face and I know who she is that's why I sound shaky and sad" I said as I looked at the ground not looking at my friends or not even Batman.

"Well don't keep us waiting dude who's the girl so we can throw her in jail" kidflash looking at me feeling confident.

"Oh shut up Baywatch can't you see it looks like he is having trouble telling us in case we react badly" Artemis said while smacking kidflash in the back of the head.

As I took a deep breath and clenched my fists while my eyes were closed.

"The assassin who I fought was my baby sister Sonya Titan but I know deep down in my heart she doesn't have full control of her actions it's not her fault" I said as a tear ran down my face.

Everyone was shocked at my words no one spoke which scared me a little bit bad thoughts came in my head when none of my friends answered me finally I heard a voice.

"WHAT your little sister is the demon wearing assassin we fought with today are you sure you think she's not doing this for herself" kidflash said looking shocked but sounded a little anger finally earning him a smack in the back of the head from not the archer but from superboy.

"Wally can't you see he's scared that his little sister is being controlled by someone he doesn't even know and you sounding negative isn't making him feel any better" Superboy said as Wally rubbed the back of his head.

Finally kaldur came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My friend superboy is right we are not mad we are glad you told us this big secret even if it hurts you right now but I promise you we will all help you save your sister and that is not up for arguments" Kaldur said while smiling at me and looking at the others finally kaldur and I both looked at batman.

"Yes Johnny I have a guess that those two dark figures I overheard last night that was talking about a weapon would be your sister ill look into in more but why don't you go back to your home planet and discuss this issue with your family and the other gods even this oracle guy I heard about from Black Canary" batman said trying to cheer me up.

"Ok Batman ill talk with my family and even oracle they must know why or who took my sister but I'll do it tomorrow right now it's late and I'm still a little in shock that my own sister wants me dead even if she can't control herself" I said turning around and heading to my room.

Finally everyone left for their rooms or to the zeta-tubes

As Batman and I were the only ones left in the cave he looked at me and said "Is everything ok Johnny you seem still upset about knowing your sister is that demon girl assassin"

"I am alittle sad Batman but I know the others and I will stop the evil controlling her with that said I would like to request you join me in my meeting with my family and the other gods I don't think I could look at my father and tell him without another person beside me "I said looking at Batman

"I will join you Johnny I would most like to join and talk with afew of your uncles and aunts" batman said with a smile I'm serious he was smiling.

After the talk about my sister I had with batman I went to my room and fell on my bed and went to sleep and I couldn't wait till tomorrow so I could go back to my home planet and solve the problem with my sister and think of a plan to rescue her.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. CHAPTER 5: DENIAL

**Denial**

A floating golden helmet called the helmet of fate was swirling around in some kind of space thing as it made a flash of light changing the scene to a city called New Orleans as a older looking man was seen walking along the streets of the city as he took a stop before walking into a building he pulled out his pocket watch with a picture of a beautiful woman as he closed the pocket watch and slid it back in his pants and walked in he was face to face with a native woman who could talk to the dead or so she says.

"How can Madam Xanadu be of service? Aw. There is someone to whom you wish to speak. Your wife, mais non?" the woman named Madam Xanadu said looking at the older man.

"Yes my Inza." The older man said as he watched the native woman sit down.

"Then Madame will make contact if fate be kind. Madam Xanadu said as she sat down.

The older man SIGHS "But he so rarely is" he said as he sat across from Madam Xanadu.

As she clears her throat and has her hand out the older man looks at her.

"Oh, of course. He said giving the woman money.

As the both stayed silent for about a minute or two then finally a bright light came out of the crystal ball and the table started to float as the woman had her eyes closed and arms out while her fingers were locked together her hair blowing like there was wind in the room finally she spoke.

"Oh, my darling, how I've missed you. The woman said.

As the woman's eyes burst open and only a shade of pure white in her eyes she spoke again. "I'm so lonely here, and cold. The woman said as she was in a trance.

"Ha, ha! That's the best you could do?" the older man said.

As the table came down and the bright light went away and the woman lost her trance she looked at the man in anger. "Imbecile! You have broken the spell. Your wife is forever lost." The woman said.

"That was supposed to be my wife? Heck, my little spitfire would've kicked my can for throwing away good money on you" the older man said making the woman madder.

"No refunds for non-believers. The woman said as she stood up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I think we both know you're the non-believer, madam. A wind machine. Tire jacks underneath the table. A shame too, you have the perfect aura for the work." He said pointing behind him and showing the tire jack.

"And nothing would have pleased me more the to be reunited with my bride. He said looking at his pocket watch.

"You will be with her soon enough." A strange man said as he grabbed the older man by his collar shirt.

As the older man and his captor vanished out of thin air the woman was shocked and scared as she screamed and ran out of the room as the cane of the older man's started to float and then it made a bright flashing light.

Meanwhile at Mount Justice since Batman and Robin were on their own dynamic duo mission leaving the rest of us alone at the cave I had woken up from my sleep as I remembered I had a meeting with the council of the gods on my home planet but I needed Batman to join me so instead of going by myself a decided to go into the training room as I saw M'gann and our newest member Artemis chatting and I saw Wally leaning against the wall munching on chips as the girls were watching Superboy and Kaldur do a sparring match as I walked over to them.

"Good morning M'gann, Good morning Artemis how did you two sleep" I said walking in the middle between them.

"Good morning Johnny I slept fine thank you for asking" M'gann said while smiling at me.

"Hey Johnny my sleep was ok" Artemis said to busy watching the sparring match.

As Artemis turned her attention back to where Aqualad and Superboy were having a mock fight. She mostly kept her eyes on the shirtless Superboy. She tore her eyes away to glance over at Miss Martian. "Kaldur is nice, don't you think? He's handsome, commanding…you should totally ask him out."

Miss Martian shook her head. "He's like a big brother to me! But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally!"

"You're so full of passion and he's so full of?"M'gann said trying to find a word to fit Wally

"Full of it" Artemis said as she saw me laughing at what M'gann said.

I laughed, and nodded. "Yeah you two are perfect for each other!"

Artemis fixed me with a playful scowl. "Watch it, Johnny. I like you, but I'll still put you in your place." The two girls and I looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

I noticed when Red Tornado came out of his room in the ceiling of the cave. I was the first to reach him. "Hey, Red! Do you have a mission for us?"

As Superboy flipped Kaldur and the computer announced fail the both stood up and walked off the mat to meet with Red Tornado.

Red Tornado looked at the little girl for a moment. "Mission assignments are The Batman's responsibility."

Kid Flash sped over to my side. "Yeah, well, The Batman is with The Robin doing the whole dynamic duo thing. You're heading somewhere, though! Right a hot date or a mission"

Aqualad decided it was best to intervene. "We would like to help if we can."

Red Tornado was quiet for another moment, before finally pulling up a screen. A full screen image of an older looking gentleman popped up. "This is Kent Nelson. He's a friend, and 106 years old" he said.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90" Wally said whispering toward Artemis and me.

Kent has been missing for twenty-three days. He was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League." The image of Kent changed to one of a man in a blue and gold costume, with a golden helmet covering his head.

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme He was Doctor Fate" Aqualad said.

I blinked as I looked at the picture of Kent Nelson. "Wow he's almost as old as Oracle I think maybe there the same age"

"Whose this Oracle guy you speak of" Superboy said as he overheard me talking.

"I'll tell you guys later" I said giving everyone a sheepish smile as I heard Wally start talking.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes, and rested his arm on my shoulder. "Pfft. More like Dr. Fake. Guy knows advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys, and impress the babes."

Red Tornado seemed to either not hear any of what Kid Flash said, or he just didn't care. "Kent may simply be on one of his…walkabouts. However, he is the caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, and it is not wise to leave it unguarded for so long."

Miss Martian sighed excitedly. "He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars! I would be honoured to help find him."

"Me too!" Kid Flash's hand shot up excitedly. "So honoured, I can barely stand it! Magic rocks!"

I face palmed at Wally knowing he was acting just like my Uncle Phil always got to impress a girl. I looked between him and the annoyed face of Artemis. "WOW Wally you remind me so much of my Uncle Phil it's scary" I said sarcastically Artemis smiled at me knowing I was teasing Wally but She rolled her eyes as Kid Flash went over to talk to Miss Martian,

"Take this. It is the key to the tower of fate Red Tornado gave a key to Aqualad. "

The team made their way to the Bio-Ship, and took off. I sat myself next to Artemis I looked out the window, hardly listening to Artemis grilling Kid Flash on his sudden love of magic.

Miss Martian announced they'd reached their designated coordinates. She leaned as far out of her seat as her seatbelt would allow. "There's nothing there…"

"Take us down." Aqualad ordered. Once they'd landed and disembarked,

Meanwhile in an old abandon tower building a orange and black striped cat was watching the front entrance as he noticed something he walked off and toward the voices ahead of him.

"Grant us access to the tower and I promise an end to your suffering continue to refuse and" Kent Nelsons captor said

As the captor attacked Kent making him scream in pain as the orange cat jumped into the lap of a boy with hair that looked like horns as the cat meowed the boy still looking at Kent Nelson being attacked.

"Shush, Teekl, I'm watching the show" the young boy with hair like horns said toward his cat.

"Enjoy it while you can. Soon enough my friends will come to help me. Kent Nelson said as his captor blasted him with another spell making him scream in pain.

"Encore. Encore. Ha-ha!" the young boy said as he stood up and clapped while his cat Teekl jumped off his lap and meowed again.

"What? The boy said looking at his cat.

The cat let out this meow that was like it was in a trance finally the young boy knew what his cat meant.

"Oh" the boy said grinning with an evil grin on his face.

"Nothing?" I said after I superspeeded around the area that we had to be at.

"This isn't any simple kind of camouflage." Kid Flash muttered.

"So, what do you think? Adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined with phase-shifting" Artemis asked.

"Absolutely Not" Kidflash said as Miss Martian stood beside him.

"Clearly there are super magical powers at work here!" Kid Flash declared as Miss Martian came to stand by him.

Superboy noticed me looking around curiously. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head slowly. "No…I just thought I heard someone talking…"

Superboy listened for a moment before shrugging. "I don't hear anything."

Meanwhile back with Kent Nelson and his captors they were watching us as the young boy holding his cat turned to the man behind Kent Nelson.

"Hey. Abra Kadabra. Aren't you using adaptive micro-optoelectronics and phase-shifting? The young boy with the cat said.

"Yes" said Abra Kadabra

Aqualad looked at the key in his hand, noticing for the first time the simple word 'insert' on the side of the key. "A test of faith…Stand behind me." He stepped forward and held the key up to the air. When he twisted the key in the air, a loud click was heard moments before a giant tower appeared before them.

"That's kind of cool!"I said. As I walked beside Artemis wrapping my arms around her shoulder. "There's no way Kidflash can't say this is not magic?"

Artemis grinned and nodded. "Yes. It should be funny to see his face" She said as she was enjoying my arm around her as we all entered the tower together.

I glanced over her shoulder as the door slammed shut. I blinked, and gasped. "Um, the door is gone!" I said as an illusion of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them. "Wow freaky with a tiki" I said.

"Greetings." Said the illusion. "You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

I saw Kidflash walk toward the illusion which I knew was going to be a bad Idea but before I could stop him he had already answered the question.

"We are true believers here to find Dr. Fate!" Kid Flash exclaimed before anyone could speak up.

As the illusion vanished the ground beneath us suddenly gave way we began falling into a pit with lava waiting for them at the bottom. I could easily hover over the lava, but I realized Superboy was unable to fly. I quickly flew down and grabbed his hands, just as his feet touched the lava. I managed to pull him up a few feet so that he was uninjured, but the same could not be said for his boots.

"Those were my favourite boots." Superboy growled. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

Meanwhile as Abra Kadabra and the young boy holding the orange cat pushed Kent Nelson toward a door as it opened by itself Kent Nelson looked at the two.

"The tower may not appreciate trespassers" Kent said.

"Mute "Abra Kadabra said as a collar appeared on Kent Nelson's neck.

As they walked through the door they came to a room as another illusion of Kent Nelson appeared.

"Hello, Kent. How unlike you to bring guests to the tower especially one with such potent mystic power. "The Kent illusion said.

As the collar aloud Kent Nelson to speak "My friends come to help me." He said through the collar.

As the Kent illusion vanished and the wall opened up revealing another way through the tower as they walked through the path closed going back to the room meanwhile back with the young justice team.

"You're welcome." I muttered. I was about to fly out of the pit with Superboy, when I realized the hole had closed up. We were trapped. "Ugh Wally! This is your entire fault! You just had to talk didn't you?" I said still trying to keep Superboy from falling.

Wally scoffed, trying to look as casual as possible with Megan holding him in the air. "How is this my fault?"

"I'm not sure let me get back to you on that after we live through this mission" I said looking pissed at Wally.

Megan groaned as she slowly continued to descend. "I'm having trouble maintaining altitude. I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally grinned.

Artemis and I growled. She and Kaldur were stuck on the side of the wall. While I was holding Superboy in mid air trying to make sure we both didn't fall into the lava "Wally!"

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death! I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat we must climb out quickly" Aqualad said as he felt his forehead.

"Oh that's right you're like a fish you need water to breathe or you would dry up worse than my Uncle Poseidon did last summer" I said

"Hello, Megan!" Megan managed to gasp out, lightly smacking herself in the head. "We never truly answered the question." She looked up at the ceiling and shouted. "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!"

I gently placed Superboy on the ground as soon as a platform covered the lava. I collapsed on the ground and panted. "Wally when I get my second wind you are so dead unless Artemis beats me to it."

Superboy Smiled as the others landed around us. "This platform, it should be red-hot but it is cool to touch" Aqualad said as he felt the floor.

Wally helped Megan to stand, and grinned at her. "Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you."

"Enough!" Artemis finally snapped, shoving Wally away from Megan. "Your little game to impress Megan nearly got us all killed!".

Artemis continued her rant when Wally denied it being his fault. "It is your fault! We all got tossed down the pit when you told that thing that you were a true believer!"

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked, surprise written on her face.

Wally was quiet for a minute. "Fine! I may have lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie. A major load!"

"Wally I studied for a year at the Conservatory for Sorcery in Atlantis, Wally." Aqualad said patiently. "The mystic arts created the icons on my arms that power my water techniques."

"Dude ever hear of bioelectricity?" Wally scoffed. "In primitive cultures, fire was considered magic too. Maybe it's all just a bunch of tricks!"

"And what about my family Wally some of my Aunts and Uncles on my home Planet can use magic even I know afew magic being studied with my Aunt Aphrodite my families messenger Hermes my Uncle Poseidon" I said trying to prove to Wally magic was real.

"Yeah you're pretty close minded for someone who can break the sound barrier in their sneakers." Artemis sneered.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am. Everything can be explained by science "Wally said still not believing.

Ugh he's hopeless guy's "I said as I walked over to Kaldur.

"Let us test that theory."Kaldur said and he and I lifted up the floor not caring what Wally said.

"Wait the back draft from the lava will roast us alive" Wally said sounding worried.

"Its snow" M'gann said as snow came out of the door flying around us.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong" Artemis said with a teasing smirk.

"I think he loves to be wrong Artemis it's not like he can say science is the cause of him being wrong or maybe it is" I said as I jumped through the door.

As we all landed in a icy snow area and Wally was the last to enter we all looked at him.

"Well" Artemis said wanting to see how Wally gets out of this.

"Ever hear of string theory we're in a pocket dimension" Wally said still proving there's no magic.

While Artemis and Wally continued to argue, I noticed a glowing cane right in front of them. Curious, I went over and grabbed onto the cane. Seconds later, Wally and Artemis had both grabbed it, still arguing. "Would you two…" I yelped as the three of us were suddenly shot into the air, and away from the others.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" the boy with the cat said as they kept walking.

"Tell us how to find the helmet" Abra Kadabra said as he pulled off the collar.

"Cant having too much fun" Kent Nelson said.

As Abra Kadabra shot Kent Nelson with a blast of lighting as Kent grunted in pain.

"Still having fun?" Abra Kadabra said.

"Heh, heh, I am. Zap him again or dump him off the side and watch him splat" the boy with the cat said amused with the attack.

As Abra Kadabra blasted Kent Nelson with another blast the boys cat Teekl meowed while looking at him.

"Ah, yes, yes, I suppose we might still need him" the boy said looking at his cat.

Meanwhile back with Kaldur M'gann and superboy they were walking through the icy snow area after Wally Artemis and I vanished as they kept walking M'gann finally spoke up.

"I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." M'gann said confused at why Wally doesn't believe in magic

They landed in a strange room filled with staircases going everywhere and nowhere at once. "Hey! It's Mr. Nelson…and some other weirdoes!"

"Abra Kadabra!" Wally grit out. He didn't recognize who the other person was with the villain. He blinked as Nelson was suddenly in front of the three of them.

Nelson grabbed the cane away from the three of them, destroying his bindings. He quickly stood up and opened a door. "This way."

I blinked as the boy with Abra Kadabra began throwing a fit. The door to what she now realized was an elevator shut just before the red beams of magic hit them. "WOW and I thought my Uncle Hades was a hothead HA hothead god I'm starting to get my Father's humour."

Nelson chuckled. "I'm Kent Nelson by the way."

Artemis elbowed Wally in the side before he could say anything. "I'm Artemis. This idiot is Wally, and he's Johnny."

"Oh Oracle says hi by the way" I said as Artemis and Wally looked at me confused.

Kent Nelson appraised the trio quietly for a moment. "Ah yes my dear old friend Oracle how is he I hope he's well"

"He's good he foreseen this and asked me to help he speaks of you like you are like a god" I said.

"Well, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Kent Nelson said looking at the three of us.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Abra Kadabra? Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show."

Nelson nodded his head in agreement. "I wasn't talking about him, though. Kalrion the Witch boy…the one with the cat…he's a Lord of Chaos."

I Stood beside Artemis. "That Hothead throwing a fit? I bet I could use my magic to knock him out." I slammed my fist into my palm to emphasize my point.

Nelson laughed. "He is the ultimate enemy to a Lord of Order like Dr. Fate."

"Right…you're a Lord of Order." Wally said disbelieving, earning him a glare me and another elbow from Artemis.

Nelson shook his head. "Oh no. I was just a vessel for Dr. Fate until my wife convinced me there could be more to life." He pulled out a gold pocket watch and opened it. He let out a forlorn sigh. "She was a real pistol…"

"She's pretty no wonder Oracle said I should help." I said standing beside Kent Nelson

Nelson gave me a small smile. "Yes, she is. Any who, Kalrion is after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little fingers on it, he'll turn the whole world into his playground." The elevator dinged, and they stepped out directly in front of a giant bell. A second later, another door opened in the ceiling, and the rest of the team fell into the room.

I walked over to Superboy Aqualad and Miss Martian and helped them up. "That looked like it hurt?"

Superboy nodded, and sat up. "Is this the Kent Nelson guy Red Tornado asked us to help out" Superboy said looking toward Kent Nelson.

Before I could answer, Abra Kadabra began shooting at us. I yelped as Superboy pushed me out of the way, just before he was trapped in an electric net. "Superboy" I snarled over at Abra Kadabra, and summoned my Aunt Athena's shield of wisdom and charged at him. I managed to Shield a few of the electric nets, but was finally caught just before I reached Abra Kadabra.

As I saw Wally and Kent Nelson walk through a giant bell as Kalrion flew in after them they were at the very top of the tower they both saw the helmet of fate just floating their as Kent Nelson reach to grab it only to be blasted "Aah!" He says as Wally Catches him

"Mr. Nelson" Wally said as he caught Kent Nelson.

As Kent Nelson got up he grabbed hold of his cane tightly and spoke in Latin and summoned a force field to protect him and Wally.

"No" Kalrion said in anger.

"Not bad for a former Dr. Fate, eh, kid?" Kent Nelson said turning toward Wally as he fell into Wally's arms.

"The bubble will give just enough time to do what you need to do." Kent Nelson said as his voice sounded like stuttering.

"I have no idea what I need to do."Wally said confused about what t do.

"Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny." Kent nelson said as he slowly dead and dropped his pocket watch.

"Twenty-eight, Twenty-nine, thirty. Come on, come on." Wally said as he was pushing on Kent Nelson's heart to bring him back to life.

"I want that helmet and I want it now."Kalrion said as he fired more magic blast at the force field.

As Wally kept looking at the helmet of fate deciding what to do then he finally got his answer.

"A test of faith" Wally said as he grabbed the helmet of fate and put it on.

"Hey dumb kid you put that on, you may never get it off" Kalrion said as he destroyed the force field and tried to blast Wally only to be face to face with Dr. Fate.

Wally as the new Dr. Fate started battling Kalrion as they were both equal matched until Wally pulled amazing win and scared Kalrion away as he took the helmet of fate off and took both the helmet of fate and the dead body of Kent Nelson back to meet us.

I wasn't sure how long we were all trapped in the electric nets, but it felt like forever. When they suddenly disappeared, I looked up in time to see Abra Kadabra, now only in his underwear, easily punched out by Superboy. "Sweet We won!" I said.

Artemis rushed over to me and knelt down beside me. She hugged me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You?" When Artemis nodded, I looked around. "Where'd Wally, Mr. Nelson, and that weird brat go?"

Wally appeared moments later, along with Nelson's still body. The helmet was held securely in Wally's arms. He quickly told them everything that had happened. Once that was done, they contacted Red Tornado, and left after Red Tornado assured that Nelson would receive a proper burial.

Meanwhile back at Mt. Justice Artemis walked through the quiet cave intending on finding me, when she passed by Wally's room. She watched as he placed the Helmet of Fate on his shelf full of 'souvenirs'. She leans casually in the door way before clearing her throat.

"You know, you never said what happened when you put on the helmet." She said when he turned to her. Wally looked at her thoughtfully before shrugging indifferently.

"The helmet's energy rewired my brain, making me think I was Doctor Fate for a while." He said carelessly and she stared at him shocked.

"After everything's that happened… you still don't believe in magic?" she asked and he scoffed.

"Why should I? It's nothing more than a big bunch of jumbo." Artemis looked at Wally oddly, before shaking her head and walking in the room.

"I don't get you. You're so willing to believe in magic to impress Megan, but after you get called out on it you give up."

"I was trying to impress Megan-you know, make it seem like we have some things in common." He admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"You guys do have stuff in common-you just need to figure it out instead of lying about it." Artemis drawled and Wally raised an orange brow.

"Oh really-what if you were trying to impress someone? Then what?"

"It's like I just said, Baywatch. I'd try to find something else that I'd have in common with the person." She said slowly and he narrowed his eyes at her speculatively.

"So you wouldn't be upset because I didn't believe in magic?"

"No-I'd be upset that you'd try to lie about. Look, if you don't want to believe in magic that's your choice and I can't do anything to change that, Wally. If I was really in to you, I wouldn't care about your preferences." she said rolling her eyes. He looked at her with a surprised expression and keeps replaying what Nelson had told him.

_Find your own little spitfire-one that won't let you get away with nothing'. Like that._

"You okay over there Baywatch?" she mocked and green eyes snapped up to her dark blue ones. They stared at each other blankly for a moment when Wally stepped towards her. They kept staring at each other blankly, when Artemis tuned away and gestured to the helmet "if you still don't believe in magic, why keep the helmet?"

"Souvenir." he said and she scoffed.

"Geek!" Wally looked away from her and she walked away with a sigh. _That boy_, she thought idly. Wally watched her leave out the corner of his eye and looked back at the helmet confused; he turned to see her a good few feet away when he saw Megan walking past.

"Hello Megan! Guess who got tickets to a magic show!"

As I was in my room after we came back from our mission I heard the zeta-tube announce someone's arrival as I opening the door and walked past the kitchen I past Artemis as I waved goodbye to her and told her I would be back I went to the briefing room to meet Batman.

"Hey Batman are you ready for our meeting with the council of the gods" I said looking at him.

"Yes how was the mission Red Tornado gave you all" Batman said.

"It was interesting but it's sad to know Mr. Kent Nelson past away poor Oracle he will be sad that his old best friend is dead" I said telling Batman about the mission.

As Batman and I teleported to my home planet Batman couldn't help but be impressed of the wonderful things around us as we kept walking Batman and I both saw Hermes messenger of the gods as Hermes flew toward us he looked at me then at Batman.

"Greeting's young prince it's wonderful to see you back at home and I see you brought a guest with you" Hermes said.

"Yes Hermes this is Batman could you summon the council of the gods for me along with my mother and Oracle and tell them to meet in the great council hall" I said as Hermes nodded his head and flew off as Batman and I walked toward to council hall.

As Batman and I were sitting in our seats in the council hall Hermes came flying in with my mother Oracle and the council of the gods as they saw me sitting waiting they all sat around the table as my mother looked at me happy to see me while my face kind of didn't like me bring a human to our home planet.

"Oh look how much my son has grown how are you doing on Earth son" My mother said.

"It's good mother but I'm here on business isn't that right Father but first off Oracle I come to give you some bad news your dear old Friend.

Kent Nelson aka Dr. Fate died tonight I'm sorry for your loss you were right about him he was a great man" I said giving Oracle the bad news about his old friend.

"Thank you Johnny I'm sure I can always visit him in the spirit world in the underworld if your Uncle Hades agrees in letting me" Oracle said looking toward my uncle Hades.

"Think nothing of it my friend you are always welcome in the underworld your sister's the fates have asked me to invite you" Hades said.

"Thank you Hades I will come visit soon now we should give your nephew Johnny and Mr. Wayne our full attention I have foreseen that this meeting is important let us listen" Oracle said as my uncle Hades agreed.

"How did you know my last name Oracle is it" Batman said as he was shocked that Oracle knew of his real name.

"Oh we all have our secrets Mr. Wayne but I am the god of past present and future I have foreseen your past present and future it is quite interesting but none the less you are among friends" Oracle said

"Anyway I think we should tell Batman all of your names since you all know his name now" I said looking at everyone.

"Very well Son I am Zeus king of this planet and god of thunder my wife next to me is named Hera Goddess of marriage" my father Zeus said.

"I am Poseidon god of the sea and king of the Ocean" my uncle Poseidon said.

Ï am Hade god of death and king of the underworld" My uncle Hades said.

"I am Athena Goddess of Wisdom the man next to me is my annoying brother Areas god of War" my aunt Athena said.

"Take that back I am not annoying" my uncle Ares shouted toward my aunt Athena.

"I am Artemis Goddess of hunt and nature" my aunt Artemis said.

"I am Apollo God of the sun and music" my uncle Apollo said.

"And I am Aphrodite Goddess of love and between you and me Mr. Wayne you look good in black" My aunt Aphrodite said in a flirty tone as she winked at Batman.

"Aunt Aphrodite can you please stop flirting with Batman it's embarrassing you know" I said as I face palmed at my aunt Aphrodite's flirty tricks.

"Awe your no fun nephew" my aunt Aphrodite said as she sank in her chair and pouted.

"Anyway can we get down to business Batman found two figures in Gotham city talking about a weapon that would destroy me and every god here?" I said as I threw the two pictures of the figures Batman found.

As everyone saw the picture of the two figures their eyes widened and then my father Zeus ripped the pictures in half.

"What did you do that for Father" I said annoyed he just ripped up my lead to finding out who those people were.

"Those people in those pictures almost caused our planets destruction also he turned poor Thaila into a tree those two figures names are Dark demon King and his daughter Dark Demon princess" my father Zeus said in anger.

"Um who's Thaila" I said confused as always.

"Well son it's hard to explain but she's your dead big sister the big tree that's outside the front gates that's her afew years ago we were at a war with Dark Demon King and your big sister paid the ultimate price" my mother said trying to see how I would react.

"WHAT did you know about this" I shouted as I looked at my father.

"Yes I did know I turned her into that tree she was dead there was nothing I could do for her" my father said not even sounding ashamed.

"If I might interrupt for a second your son Johnny and the team I put him on discovered to assassins and one of them was your daughter Sonya Titan I believe that your daughter is under mind control" Batman said as he watched me and my father Zeus argue.

"Is that everything you wanted to tell us" my father Zeus said in an anger tone of voice.

"Yes that is come on Batman I think I over stayed my welcome" I said as I stormed off out of the council hall with Batman behind me as my aunt Aphrodite gave Batman a final flirty wave goodbye.

As Batman and I teleported back to Mt Justice and Batman left to go to his Batcave and I was left alone as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of ice cold water and walked toward the training room and hooked up four punching bags and I started punching them as I kept punching I never heard someone's footsteps walking in.

"Is everything ok Johnny" a voice I recognized as Artemis as she was standing watching me punch the punching bags.

"Not really I'm anger at my father" I said as I finished punching the punching bag and took a gulp of the ice cold water.

"Why are you mad at your father you don't seem like the type of guy who has father issues" Artemis said as she walked closer to me.

"I'm not it's just my father Zeus did something that I might never forgive him" I said look at Artemis.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as my dad has done" Artemis said letting her secret slip out.

"How about I tell you what my Father did and you tell me what your Father did deal" I said.

"Ok you first then" Artemis said giving me a flirty smirk.

"Well let's see my father Zeus just told me I had a long lost big sister but now she's probally dead and my father turned her into a tree I can't believe my father would hide that from me" I said anger in my voice.

"Wow that's really bad" Artemis said s she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok it's your turn Artemis" I said as I saw her facing away from me and an I saw her shaking and I could hear her crying.

"Artemis are u ok" I finally said as I turned her around only for her to bury her face into my chest and then I finally heard her speak.

"My Father is SportsMaster and my big sister is Cheshire and my mother was once Huntress my entire family are criminals I fear I'm the only good person in my family" Artemis said as she kept crying in my arms.

"Hey it's going to be ok your secrets safe with me" I said as I rubbed Artemis back.

"You really mean that Johnny" Artemis said as she finally stopped crying.

"Yeah but you have to promise me that you will tell the others soon ok there shouldn't be any secrets among us ok" I said as Artemis nodded her head agreeing with me.

As Artemis finally calmed down i walked her to her bedroom and helped her into bed as I walked into my room I was greeted by Oracle.

"Hello Johnny I hope you're ok after that big information you just got told" Oracle said sitting on the end of my bed.

"Yes I was angry but I have calmed down now thanks to Artemis" I said.

"Ah yes the young female archer I see she told you about her past" Oracle said.

As Oracle and I kept talking he finally left leaving me in my room all alone as I slipped into bed the first thing that came in my mind is what will come next and who will we face as I closed my eyes and I fell Asleep.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7: DOWNTIME

**CHAPTER 6: DOWNTIME**

**Here is chapter 6 of a strange hero joins the young justice team please review and tell what you think.**

Gotham City, August 27; 06:17 EDT

I glared at Clayface before charging towards him once more. The fight had not worked out in Young Justice's favour, seeing how me and Aqualad were the only ones standing. Kid Flash and Miss Martian got K.O near the beginning of the fight, while Robin got knocked unconscious into a crate a little while after that. Superboy had put up more of a fight and was gaining the upper hand, until he took a blow for Miss Martian adding him to the list.

I narrowed my eyes at the clay like creature before charging again. Clay shot out at me but I dodged quickly, when I found an opening. Apparently Clayface found a bigger one in me and took it. I was flung back and landed on the ground with a thud next to Superboy. I opened my eyes slightly, as they soon fluttered close without me consent.

Aqualad looked at the fallen hero, before getting punched in the face. He was slammed against the wall and fell to the floor, when he looked at his team briefly. Each where covered in clay and knocked out, letting the Atlantean know they weren't coming back soon. He looked up to see Clayface's fist turn into a sledge hammer when a dark shadow jumped through the glass which revealed, the Batman.

The Dark Knight shot off two Bat-a-rangs that exploded on Clayface's arm. The Dark Knight flipped backwards and shot an electrical wire at Clayface causing him to turn into goo. Batman stood up evenly before looking over the mess and turning to Aqualad with a glare. Aqualad stood up uneasily and looked down, as his team began to stir.

Robin was the first to sit up (causing the Dark Knight some relief) and inspected the damage. "Whoa-looks like I missed a serious party." Kid Flash joked as he sat up, but silenced when he noticed Batman's presence. The other three began to sit up and I frowned rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened?" I asked warily as Miss Martian helped me up. Batman looked at me, then Aqualad and then the pile of goop on the floor. "I guess whatever happened didn't go well."

"Miss Martian, call the bioship to take you all back to the cave. I'll meet you there shortly." Batman said as he disappeared. I whipped around towards Robin, scaring the Boy Wonder a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing-I just wanted to see if you left with Batman." I teased smiling slightly and Robin rolled his eyes as the bioship came into view.

"Kaldur… are you okay?" Miss Martian asked placing a hand on the Atlantean. He smiled up at her gently, before nodding.

"Yes I am-thank you for your concern." He said and she nodded with a smile. Superboy cocked his head to the side, noticing the small tint of pink on the Martian's cheeks. That wasn't there any other time Miss Martian talked with Kaldur. So why did it happen now? The clone pushed his thoughts aside ad focused on getting to the bioship, remembering that he'll have to ask her later.

Mount Justice August 27; 07:48 EDT

As the team arrived at the cave, they weren't surprised that Batman had beaten them to it. They could only guess it was an ability owned by only the Bat and the Boy Wonder. "I need to speak with Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and go home." he ordered and Superboy scoffed.

"Go home- I _am_ home." Superboy deadpanned.

As everyone was leaving only Robin Aqualad and Batman stood there as Batman looked toward Robin.

"Just Aqualad." Batman said as Robin left.

"I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the team performed poorly" Aqualad said as he was cut off sentence by Batman.

"The team performed adequately. The problem was you. You're their leader, and your head wasn't in the game." Batman said roughly but fair.

"No, you're" Aqualad said as he let a big SIGH "Correct" Aqualad finished his sentence as he bowed his head in shame.

"Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world. For so many years it filled my every thought but now that I am here, my dreams are of Atlantis" Aqualad said.

"Atlantis or someone you left behind You can split your time between the surface and the sea but not your mind. Either you're here one-hundred percent, or you need to walk away. Make a decision, Kaldur. And make it soon" Batman said. As he walked away leaving Aqualad standing their alone.

As Kaldur was still standing in the same spot until he walked over to the zeta-tube and punched in the codes to take him to Atlantis I was walking the same way as I saw Kaldur still near the zeta-tube.

"So did Batman give you a hard time speech" I said as Kaldur turned around and looked at me.

"Sort of he thinks I should clear my head and since we don't have any missions until tomorrow I thought maybe I should visit Atlantis" Kaldur said.

"Do you have room for one more Kaldur I know you want to clear your head and all I think it would be fun to see Atlantis my Uncle Poseidon talks about it all the time" I said.

"I accept you company Johnny Thank you but how will you breath underwater I don't think our oxygen breathers will hold for as long as we are their" Kaldur said worried that I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"That's ok Kaldur I'm a demi-god so I can use any god's power for example" I said.

As I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and I summoned my Uncle Poseidon's power to breath under water and gills came on my neck and my normal hands and feet were replaced with webbed hands and feet.

"See I have gills and webbed feet like you now so come let's go clear your mind" I said as Kaldur and I stepped through the zeta-tube.

"Recognize, Aqualad B-02 Recognize, Johnny Titan Z-08" the computer said announcing our arrival to Atlantis.

As we swam we saw Aquaman as we went over he greeted us in his Atlantean language which I did not speak but I just smiled knowing it was good things as we kept swimming I saw Aquaman turn left as we were turning right.

"So what did King Orin talk to you about I wouldn't know since I don't speak Atlantean but from your face it must have been good" I said as Kaldur and I kept swimming.

"It is he has invited us both to a special dinner that he and Queen Mera are hosting he said I could bring a friend and I know the perfect person" Aqualad said as we swam alittle faster.

As we swam through the city we saw young kids playing using their magic and learning as well as we got closer I saw a young boy with an octopus face which Kaldur told me his name was TOPO as we stood behind the kid he seemed jumpy.

"I'll never finish in time."Topo said as he used his magic and lifted pieces of stone and placed them in the wall which completed a picture.

"Topo, the workmanship is magnificent" Kaldur said like Topo's design.

"Yeah I have to agree with Kaldur on this on um Topo was it you might be as good as the fates on my home planet" I said smiling at the young kid.

"Kaldur, wait, wait. Watch. Listen." Topo said as he narrated the entire prophecy of how Kaldur became Aqualad.

"Kaldur I mean Aqualad what do you think" Topo said wanting to know Kaldur's opinion.

"It is very good" Kaldur said.

"Oh, thank you. Um. Do you think it's all right I put myself in? I know I was not really there, but I" Topo was cut off by Kaldur.

"It is fine. Do you know where I might find Tula now? And Garth?" Kaldur said.

"Who's Tula Kaldur" I said wondering who Tula was I know the Garth he speaks of was in the story Topo told us but I wondered who Tula was but I never got an answer.

"On the roof, at their studies" Topo said as he watched us swim away.

"So who's this Tula Girl you asked about" I said raising my eyebrow in a knowing way.

"She's a friend both her and Garth are my friends but before I became Aqualad I had a small crush on her" Kaldur said to me.

"So is that why we are here you wish to ask her out or just to see if she says yes" I said as we got closer to Garth Tula and a red headed woman in a green dress and a gold crown which I guessed was Queen Mera.

As we watched the two fight we got closer to them as Queen Mera noticed us.

"Kaldur'ahm. Oh it's good to see you and who is this young man you brought with you" Queen Mera said as Tula turned around.

"Kaldur" Tula said as she hugged him.

"Wow Kaldur your friend Tula is pretty cute no wonder you wanted to come back here" I whispered into his ear as he just smiled and gave me a look that said to be quiet.

"Apologies, my Queen, I did not mean to interrupt" Kaldur said.

"It is well, who is your friend Kaldur'ahm" Queen Mera asked looking at me.

"My name is Prince Johnny Titan son of King Zeus and Queen Hera and nephew of King Poseidon" I said to Queen Mera I might not like my royal title but if I am among other royals then I have to.

"Ah yes my husband as told me something's about you but I am sorry I can't chat for long I have another class. Will I see you both at dinner?"Queen Mera said.

"Yes, your majesty" Both Kaldur and I said to Queen Mera.

"Then we shall talk then." Queen Mera said as she swam away.

"You look well, Kaldur" Tula said.

"Yes, surface life agrees with you" Garth said.

"You speak as if I've been gone for year's buts it's only been" Kaldur was cut off by Tula and Garth.

"Two months" they both said looking at Kaldur.

"Wow Kaldur Two months that's impressive" I said nudging Kaldur with my elbow.

"That long? Then I must make up for lost time. Tula, would you accompany me to dinner tonight at the palace? I wish I could invite you as well" Kaldur said looking at his two friends.

"I made that choice long ago" Garth said placing his hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"We have another class but I will see you tonight." Tule said as she grabbed Garth and they both swam away.

As Garth and Tula both were swimming away from Kaldur and I Garth Whispered something to Tula "You have to tell him" Garth said.

As Tula responded by saying "Yes I will tell Kaldur were dating but not during tonight's dinner it will crush his heart" Tula said with a sad face.

As Garth and Tula thought that Kaldur and I couldn't hear them chatting from far away they thought wrong as I secretly used my superhearing listening to them but with sadness on my face now I wish I hadn't heard them.

As Kaldur and I started swimming to somewhere in Atlantis I looked at Kaldur and finally decided to break the news to him so he wouldn't get heart broken by Tula.

"Um Kaldur I need to tell you something it's about Garth and Tula" I said trying to break the bad news to Kaldur gently.

"What would you like to tell me Johnny" Kaldur said in his positive attitude which killed me to ruin tonight.

"Well you know how Superboy and M'gann kind of secretly like each other but won't let anyone else figure out they like each other" I said gently giving Kaldur hints to what I'm trying to say.

"Yes I'm quite aware of it" Kaldur said.

"Ok and you know how Wally and Artemis have that I hate you and you hate me but deep down we both secretly like each other" I said still trying to gentle break the bad news to Kaldur.

"Yes their weird arguing feels to me like they like each other but what do these two examples have to do with me" Kaldur said still in his positive attitude.

"Well the thing is and don't get mad at me or anything but I used my superhearing and I kind of overheard Garth tell Tula that she had to tell you something" I said as I saw Kaldur's face light up with a smile which still killed me that I had to give him this bad news.

"Yes what did you hear Tula say" Kaldur said as he hoped she was going to confess her love to him.

"Again don't be mad but I heard her tell Garth that she would tell you that she and Garth are dating she won't tell you tonight at the dinner party but I'm sure it will be soon listen I'm sorry you had to hear it from me but its true" I said as I told Kaldur the bad news as I saw his face sadden and he turned around and swam away.

Meanwhile deep in Atlantis in a building with scientists two man stood looking a something weird in a block of ice as the first man named Vulko spoke.

"It is disturbing, to say the least. The creature is frozen has been for millennia yet somehow it still lives. We even detected brainwaves. Needless to say, Prince Orm the study of this find has become the science center's highest priority" Vulko said looking at the man next to him who is named Prince Orm.

"All security protocols are in place. No unauthorized personnel get in or out." One of the guards said looking at prince Orm.

"Excellent" Prince Orm said.

Meanwhile back on the surface world at Mt. Justice everyone who didn't live there were out our doing things which left M'gann and Superboy alone in the cave as Superboy was sitting on the sofa with the TV on and it only showing static.

While M'gann was starting to make dinner as she looked up from her cook book to see Superboy still watching static.

"Would you like me to turn that on?" M'gann said to Superboy.

"No "Superboy said still watching the static on the TV.

"Well, would you like to help me make dinner?." M'gann said asking Superboy.

"No" Superboy said again but this time stood up and walked next to M'gann which made her smile.

"Let's see, we're gonna need some brown sugar, a little butter, some salt, cooking oil, vinegar, afew eggs, a couple of tomatoes, some milk, a bowl of flour, and afew cups of" M'gann said as she stopped talking as she heard a crashing sound.

As she turned around to see what crushed she saw Superboy all covered in all the objects she said while using her powers to make them float around as M'gann grabbed a wet cloth and walked over to Superboy.

"Oops. I'm sorry; I should've paid more attention. It was too much at once, too much at once. Hello, M'gann, that's so me. I Uh" M'gann said.

As she and Superboy were both looking into each other's eyes romantically until it was cut short when they heard metal footsteps coming their way only to reveal Red Tornado?.

As he looked around he saw M'gann chopping onions and he saw Superboy covered in stuff while watching static TV as he turned around and left not wanting to know what happened.

Meanwhile back in Atlantis as a metal underwater drill drilled its way underwater as it came with underwater divers in black armor like suits as two guards swam toward them.

"Hold, intruders." One of the guards said as they went to attack only to be blasted.

As one guard was out cold the other grabbed his weapon and was about to attack when a bigger man dressed in the black armor with a helmet with big red eyes who called himself Black Manta landed on the guard and knocked him out.

"That was careless, Alpha Squad. Don't let it happen again." Black Manta said.

"No, sir." The henchman said.

"All Squad report" Black Manta said.

"Beta Squad ready." Beta Leader said.

"Gamma Squad ready" Gamma Leader said.

"Delta Squad ready" Delta Leader said.

"Epsilon Squad ready" Epsilon Leader said.

"Phase one complete. Initiate phase two." Black Manta said.

As each henchman of Black Manta places little objects in each pin point location Alpha Leader hit his com link.

"All Squads report Manta Stings in place and ready. Phase two complete." Alpha Leader said.

Meanwhile back on the surface world in Gotham city Robin out of his hero costume and in his gymnastics clothes is seen swinging on ropes getting exercise as he was sweating and grunting he let one sentence out in anger.

"Just Aqualad" He grunted as he finished and then landed on a stool and fell off and landed against the wall as he punched the wall leaving a dent in it.

Elsewhere inside the Batcave Batman not wearing his mask was watching robin train as his butler Alfred stood behind him.

Back in the training room Robin takes a drink from his water bottle and sits down only to see Alfred standing outside the door clearing his throat.

"Master Bruce wishes to see you." Alfred said.

"What's this?"Robin said only to be cut off by Batman.

"Training. Hand eye coordination". Batman said

"One on one?" Robin said sounding excited.

"If you think you can handle it." Batman said.

Back underwater in Atlantis Kaldur Tula and I were having a nice dinner with Aquaman his wife Mera and his brother prince Orm as we were all eating we were listening to Prince Orm.

"A gigantic echinoderm, frozen, yet still alive. Of course at this point our data is quite limited but Doctor Vulko thinks the creature is very promising" Prince Orm said as Aquaman his wife and I were listening I could hear Kaldur and Tula whispering to each other which made me feel sad.

"I am considering rejoining you at the conservatory" Kaldur said which got the attention of Queen Mera.

"You realize you left your studies some time ago your sorcery skills have not kept pase. You would no longer be in Tula's class, or Garth's." Queen Mera said after listening in on Kaldur's and Tula's conversation.

"Perhaps I will require a tutor?" Kaldur said with a smile which made Tula feel bad about lying to Kaldur.

Meanwhile back on the surface world in Central City Wally's family was celebrating someone's birthday as they were all finished eating dinner and laughing and enjoying each other's company The Flash aka Barry Allen stood up and was collecting dirty plates.

"Here, let me get. And that, and this, and those and these,. How about that? And this to" Barry Allen said superspeeding into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Uncle Barry." Wally says as his Uncle takes his plate away.

"You're welcome, kid" Barry said.

"You're a lucky lady, Iris our Wally certainly isn't that fast. Not when it comes to clearing the table." Wally's mom said to his aunt Iris.

"Mom" Wally whined as he didn't want to be embarrassed today.

"Neither is my Jay, believe me. I know, I know you're a retired speedster and since it's your birthday we won't argue." Jay's wife says.

"Wally's fast enough when he wants to be. We're suddenly out of ice cream." Barry said while holding a small birthday cake.

"Wally" Wally's mom says out of disappointment.

"Uh – Happy birthday" Wally said as he is holding a big tube of ice cream while he holds a spoon to his mouth.

Back underwater in Atlantis we were just finishing up dinner when Aquaman and his wife stood up to speak.

"We have an announcement" Aquaman says as him and his wife Mera places both their hands on Mera's stomach.

"I am with child" Queen Mera announces.

"Oh, that is wonderful" Tula says as she swims over to Queen Mera and hugs her and congratulates her aswell.

"Congratulations. An heir to the throne at last." Kaldur says as he shakes Aquaman's hand.

"Um Kaldur aren't you forgetting that King Orin's brother Prince Orm is also an heir" I said giving a hint to Kaldur to which he caught on fast to what I meant.

"Apologies, Prince Orm. I did not mean" Kaldur said as he was cut off by Prince Orm.

"No fear, Kaldur. No one could be more thrilled at this news than I "Prince Orm said.

"Thank you, brother. Thanks to you all" Aquaman said as we were all still in our happy moods after hearing about Queen Mera being with child that it was cut short by the man of steel himself Superman.

"Superman to Aquaman. League emergency in Tokyo Bay. Rendezvous at the Watchtower" Superman says over the radio.

"Acknowledged. It seems I must take my leave swim with me" Aquaman says first kissing his wife goodbye and then looking at Kaldur.

As Prince Orm went off somewhere and so did Queen Mera that just left Tula and I together which was not a very good thing as Tula was about to leave I stopped her.

"So Tula how long have you and Garth been dating" I said as I was giving her an I know your secret look.

"What how do you know that" Tula says looking at me worried that I might have told Kaldur.

"First off if you and Garth want to whisper to each other while you swim away from Kaldur make sure I'm not around you know Demi-god I got superhearing and second if you're worried about if I told Kaldur I only told him that you wanted to tell him something so you better act fast" I said.

"Why haven't you told him that I'm dating Garth he is your friend and team leader surely you don't keep secrets from each other" Tula says looking at me.

"Yes Kaldur is my friend and my team leader and he and I and the rest of our team do not keep secrets from each other I did not tell him the rest of You and Garths conversation because it is not my secret to tell you can keep lying to him and feel the guilt or you tell him now and he won't be hurt" I said giving Tula advise.

Meanwhile while I was talking to Tula Aquaman and Kaldur were talking while swimming toward the zeta-tube.

"Batman has made me aware of your dilemma. I know from personal experience it can be difficult to live there and love here." Aquaman said as they both got to the zeta-tube.

"Recognized, Aquaman 06." The computer voice said.

"I am confident you will make the right choice" Aquaman said before leaving.

Meanwhile at the conservatory Black Manta's henchmen were all surrounding the area?

"Omega Squad is in position. Initiate phase three." Omega Leader said.

Meanwhile as Kaldur came back from chatting with Aquaman and he Tula and I were swimming along I swam up ahead far enough to give them private time but still close so I can hear or encase anything bad happens.

"There is something I must—"They both said before laughing which when I saw it was quite cute.

"I" Tula was about to speak until Kaldur cut her off because he couldn't wait to tell her.

"Please Tula I have made a decision to stay in Atlantis with you because of you." Kaldur said as he reached and held Tula's hand in his. This made me even sadder to hear him say that only for see her break the news to him.

As Tula let go of Kaldur's hand and swam afew inches away from him as she looked at me standing far away from them but she knew I would be listening so she finally broke the news to Kaldur.

"Kaldur, I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you sooner, but Garth and I we are together" Tula said as Kaldur's face became shocked at hearing the news and then sadness after hearing it.

As I saw Kaldur's face looking hurt and betrayed I started swimming toward him and Tula as Kaldur was about to say something a big explosion was caused Kaldur Tula and I to look behind us and swim over there.

As most of the buildings were blown up and people were under Neath them as Black Manta's henchmen started shooting people as Kaldur Tula and I came and started attack them.

"Alpha Squad requesting reinforcements "Alpha Leader said before he was attacked by Aqualad.

As an entire group of Black Manta henchmen started shoot we saw Queen Mera and some guards joining the fight alongside Prince Orm and us as we were knocking our enemies down.

"This attack was precision-planned. The initial explosions lured our patrols into ambush" Aqualad said as he attacks another group of enemies.

As Tula Kaldur and I were almost beating the enemies Tula heard someone call her name.

"Tula" Garth said as he swam over to her.

"Garth look out" Tula said as she swam over to him and took a blast for him.

"TULA "both Aqualad and Garth said worried for Tula's safety.

As Aqualad Garth and I stood around Tula Queen Mera stood infront of use and she was angry because she had blue tattoos all over her body and made a giant squid creature which attacked the enemies really fast.

"Surface communications are down. We cannot reach King Orin. Summon more troops to the palace." Prince said looking at us.

"The palace was not the only target. I witnessed explosions in sectors 1, 2, 3 and 5."Garth said still holding Tula.

"Nothing in Sector 4?. Explosions all over the city except where the science center is located. Where your giant sea star is secured."Aqualad said confused why it was the only Sector not being attacked.

"So in other words were just wasting our time with these guys in black armoured scuba gear while the real target is planning to attack or steal that frozen star" I said

"That means this is all a diversion. But with the king away, I must protect the queen and the heir." Prince Orm said looking at Kaldur and me.

"I need no protection, go" Queen Mera said.

"No, Mera, if you suffered any injury, my brother would never forgive me." Prince Orm said.

"The prince is right my queen. This battle is mine." Kaldur said ready for battle.

"You mean this is our battle" I said as I placed my hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"Agreed we will fight and win together my friend" Kaldur said agreeing with me.

"And me as well" Garth said as both Kaldur and I looked at him as he still held Tula in his arms.

"Your place is with Tula" Kaldur said his voice seem hurt and betrayed as he starred at Garth. Before swimming to fight.

"Don't take it the hard way Garth Tula did tell Kaldur that you and her are dating he didn't take it too well but before she told him about you two dating he told Tula he was going to stay in Atlantis and give up being Aqualad and the leader of our team for her only to hear her say she's with you" I said before I to swam to go to the science center.

Meanwhile back on the surface world back in Gotham city Artemis was sitting in her living room in her apartment with the TV on while polishing and fixing her arrows as her mother Paula crook who was in a wheelchair wheeled over to Artemis with a letter in her hands.

"This came in the mail for you" Mrs. Crook said looking at her daughter Artemis.

"You opened it MOM" Artemis said as she grabbed the letter out of her mother's hands.

"Just read it" Mrs. Crook said with a small chuckle at her daughter's attitude.

"I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to the Gotham Academy but I didn't apply" Artemis said wondering who would have applied her.

"It's not the kind of Scholarship you qualify or you don't Gotham Academy is a very successful school you should be happy" Mrs. Crook said as she moved her wheelchair closer to her daughter.

"Yeah I'm not switching schools all my friends are at Gotham North" Artemis said as she grumbled the letter and threw in behind her as it landed on the table next her mother as her mother picked it up and opened it up again.

"You're going or you give up your extra activities" Mrs. Crook said not like how her daughter is acting.

"Mom don't make threats you can enforce" Artemis said grabbing her arrow back from her mother.

"Artemis this is a chance to better your life a chance I never had" Mrs Crook said as she slammed her fist against her wheelchair arm and tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Ok mom I'll go I'll go for you" Artemis said as she and her mother had a mother daughter moment as they hugged each other.

Meanwhile back underwater as the science center was being under attacked and guards were helping people out as Black Manta's henchmen started shooting

"Objective secured Manta sub continue to phase four" Black Manta said as his ship fired a blast

As Kaldur and I were at a door that was closed until Kaldur punched in codes to unlock to secret door to the science center as we were about to go in Kaldur stopped because Garth was behind us.

"You should be with Tula" Kaldur said looking at Garth his voice still seemed hurt and betrayed.

"The Queen watches out for Tula and has sent me after you two" Garth said his voice sounded angry aswell.

"That might be but Kaldur and I have been trained to deal with things like this you would just get in the way" I said not wanting Garth there.

As Aqualad Garth and I entered the building as Black Manta's ship still blasting on the roof as his henchmen had secured ropes around the block of ice with the sea creature in it.

"Secure the area as soon as the sub melts the dome we take our price and go" Black Manta said.

As Kaldur Garth and I kept swimming to get to our targets Kaldur and I had a plan. " do you have a plan" Garth said as he looked around and noticed Kaldur and I were gone.

"Kaldur Johnny" Garth said still looking around for us as three Manta soldiers swam toward Garth with guns.

As the bad guys were about to attack Garth both Kaldur and I swam down kicking the three of them and knocking them out giving us a second plan aswell.

"I to have my studies" Kaldur said as Garth still was in shock.

"Yeah we both have plans like I said before were trained you're not" I said as Kaldur and I grabbed the bad guys clothes and put them on as I threw the third bad guy clothes to Garth and Kaldur tied them up.

As Black Manta and his henchmen were still working to get the block of ice secure and out of their before anyone came and disturbed them.

"Impressive isn't it Aqualad" Black Manta said to the three soldiers next to the ice block as he blasted us.

As Kaldur and I took off our helmets and Aqualad pulled to water swords and started attacking I summed my Uncle Poseidon's trident and attack using it make water tornado's that hit the bad guys as I controlled it to move hitting each person.

"Such a waste. You really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman? Aren't schools of others willing to die for their king? This fool, for example." Black Manta said.

As he blasted his attack at Garth only for Aqualad to use his water sword that morphed into a whip and grabbed Garth and brought him toward us as Aqualad grabbed Garth and hid him against the wall.

"Garth I need you to get your head in the game" Aqualad said.

"Now your sounding like Batman didn't he just tell you the same thing" I said as Aqualad gave me a look and then we took off to our battle.

"I summon the power of the tempest" Garth said as he summoned a ball of water energy and blasted at Black Manta's men.

As the Manta sub blasted through the dome and then used a crane thing to attach on to the block of ice as Aqualad Garth and I kept fighting and battling Black Manta and his men.

"Forget them get the job down" Black Manta said to one of his men.

As Aqualad and I went toward Black Manta and started battling him Garth was battling some of the men that were trying to get the ice block.

"Garth the cable" Aqualad said looking at Garth while still shielding himself from Black Manta's attack.

As Garth blasted the cable and sent the men lifting it away the ice block came down with a loud thud and a piece of ice broke off revealing the tentacle of the creature. As it started moving and then Black Manta shot past Aqualad and I and went for the creature until Aqualad stopped him.

"If I can't have it no one can" Black Manta said in anger he blasted the ice block and the blast sent Aqualad Garth and I flying backwards as Black Manta and his men fled away from the scene and left us there.

After Kaldur Garth and I left the area and went back to see the Queen and prince Orm and Tula and finally Aquaman came after finally getting through to him as we all gather at the zeta-tube.

"Our city was heavily damaged and most Atlantean's injured but it could have been far worse I am grateful to you all" Aquaman said as he and his wife Mera both placed their hands on her stomach happy that there child was safe.

"This contains all that has survived it's already regenerating the creature requires further research but with the dome destroyed and the science center in ruins we cannot safely secure or study it here in Atlantis perhaps the surface world could do better" Price Orm said.

"I'm sure they can they would be eager to try Kaldur" Aquaman said. First looking at his brother and then at Aqualad.

"Call me Aqualad my King" Kaldur said.

As everyone was gone only Kaldur Tula Garth and I stood at the zeta-tube Tula and Garth wanted to say goodbye to Kaldur and to apologize again for keeping the secret of them dating to him as I stood off to the side watching giving them a private goodbye.

"Kaldur - I - we - that is..." Tula said as she tried to talk but was failing at it.

"I wish you both, nothing but the best." Kaldur said placing his hands on both his friends shoulders before walking beside me to the portal as we start to enter the portal Kaldur looks back and looks at Garth.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if I had stayed behind and you had become Aqualad?" Kaldur said to Garth which surprised me.

"No never." Garth said looking at Kaldur.

"Neither have I." Kaldur said as he and I walked through the zeta-beam.

As it announced our departure "Recognize, Aqualad B-06. Recognize, Johnny Titan Z-08" the computer said as we left and we were back at the cave. As we were walking we met up with Batman who was typing on the computer screen.

"Have you made your decision yet" Batman said still typing.

"I have made my decision I am here one hundred percent" Aqualad said as he and I came closer to Batman as he pulled up a screen to show us our next mission.

"Just in time for your next mission. The Watchtower detected an extremely large power surge in the Bialyan desert…" Batman said to us as everyone gathered around.

Meanwhile on the Manta sub Black Manta was standing around looking at big screens with bright light figures on each screen.

"I was unable to retrieve the objective so I had to go into plan B" Black Manta said looking at the screens.

"It's not your fault everything will fall into place soon and everyone will soon see the light" one of the figures on the screen said.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Next chapter is chapter 7 stay tuned to see what the young justice team and my OC Johnny Titan do in the Bialyan desert it should be fun.**


End file.
